Can You Fix What I Broke?
by xoCinderellaox
Summary: After one bad expierience, Haley James shut herself off from the world. She was still the same girl, but a lot more careful. Can Nathan Scott wade into that darkness and teach Haley that it's okay to be in love again?
1. You Think You Know Me ?

Chapter 1 : You Think You Know Me ?

Some would say that Haley James had a pretty awesome life . She was beautiful, smart, funny, and had the best friends anyone could ever ask for. But, if you really knew Haley, you would see that her life was far from perfect.

Haley James was 20 years old and sometimes more mature than her parents. She lived a very normal life and NEVER took risks. She preferred to live a quiet and reserved life . Haley never opened up to many people. Well, just one to be exact. Brooke Davis. Brooke had been Haley's best friend since the third grade and they had been inseparable since. If one of them was going through a tough time , then they went through it together . They told each other everything and were always there for each other, whether one of them needed a shoulder to cry on or needed to borrow a pair of jeans that day. Haley and Brooke went to high school together and are currently enrolled at UNC college. Ever since freshman year of high school, they have had their whole lives planned out. They would attend UNC, Haley majoring in education and Brooke in Fashion and Design, and then rent a place together until one of them got married. So far everything was going as planned and they were in their third year of college.

Haley never asked to be found. She was perfectly content with being single. Of course she wanted to get married some day and have a family. For as long as she could remember she had dreamt about finding the perfect guy and falling madly in love. She had always wondered what it felt like to need someone so much that your heart ached. To want someone so much that you hated when you were apart. Well, at least she had wanted all of this up until the beginning of last year when the guy she loved ripped her heart out and stomped on it.

His name was Cole. They had met in one of her classes and immediately hit it off. They had been going out for about 6 months and Haley had admitted that she loved him and he loved her. Haley felt on top of the world. Like she had finally found what she had been looking for and dreaming about for so long. She found someone who had wanted her just as much as she had wanted him. At least she thought he wanted her that much. It was about a year ago that he had called her wanting to talk and sounded quite serious. They met up for lunch and that was when it hit her. He had not smiled at her once or told her she looked nice like he always did. Something was wrong. He started off with "I can't do this anymore" and then preceded to tell her everything . That for the last three months he had been cheating on her and in fact decided that he wasn't ready for a serious relationship. Haley yelled and screamed at him trying to let out all her anger. She stormed back to her dorm , locked herself in her room and cried…. and cried … and cried more.

After that day she completely shut herself off . She shut herself off to Brooke and to the entire world. It was too much for her to handle. Haley tried so hard to figure out what she had done wrong , why he didn't want her anymore. She just didn't understand. Out of her entire life, that was the biggest risk she had taken. Giving her whole heart to someone and letting her guard down. The only other person who had successfully broke

down the walls that Haley put up was Brooke. After Cole broke up with her she quickly built up those walls again. She eventually got over it but promised herself that she would never be vulnerable again. She would never let someone knock down that imaginary wall that she put up because she didn't think that her heart could take anymore. ----

____________________________________________________________________

" What the hell is wrong with you? All those things you said to me… It was all a lie. We were always a lie?" Haley couldn't hold back any longer and the tears started to flow. She fell to the ground, buried her head in her hands and sobbed. " I can't take this anymore, I can't take this anymore, I can't …"

"Haley!" "Haley, wake up!" Haley's eyes shot open and her head popped up and all she saw was Brooke standing over her. " Hales it was just another nightmare. It's okay." Brooke held Haley close to her and Haley broke down all over again, Crying uncontrollably. Brooke had been used to these recurring dreams now. Haley woke up in the middle of the night screaming and shaking around the same time , and it happened about three times a week. " It was just a dream. You're fine Hales" Brooke sometimes felt like she had taken on the mother roll because of the way she had to take care of Haley, but she was her best friend and she was going to do anything that Haley needed to completely get over him.

Brooke climbed onto Haley's bed and continued to hold her as she cried, until they finally both fell asleep.

"BEEEP - BEEP - BEEP" Haley turned around to face her alarm clock and read that it was 8:00. She had her first class at 10:00 and so did Brooke. She then noticed Brooke lying next to her, sleeping very peacefully and she suddenly remembered her dream- well nightmare- from last night. She hated that she had them so frequently because they woke Brooke up at an ungodly hour almost every night . She also hated that Brooke was pulled into all the pain that Haley had but all Brooke would ever say was " you're my best friend and you're not gonna go through this alone".

Haley put her hand on Brooke's shoulder and whispered to her. She hated to wake her up when she looked so peaceful but she didn't want her to be late for her class. "B. Davis wake up. Come on, you gotta get ready." "No. Five more minutes." Brooke grumbled, still half asleep. " Fine, but don't come crying to me when you're late to your class with the hot professor." Haley teased. Every time Brooke got back from that class, she would go on and on about the professor. Brooke immediately shot up from the bed with a huge grin plastered on her face. "You're right ! I **cannot **be late for **his** class." she said, stressing the word "his" because to Brooke it didn't really matter if she was late to any other classes. Brooke started running around their dorm room trying to get ready when Haley finally told her to calm down. " Brooke, chill out, you have like two hours." Haley said trying to contain her laugh. Brooke currently had two different shoes on and was attempting to put her hair up but was failing miserably.

Haley's last class that day was just about over and everyone was packing up to leave. Just as she was about to leave she heard her professor call her name and run over to

her. " Sorry Haley, I know you were about to leave but I was wondering if I could talk to you real quick?" her professor asked. " Yeah sure, I don't have anywhere I need to be." Haley said. "Well, I just wanted to see if everything was okay with you. I know I see a lot of students everyday but I noticed that something was a little off with you. And your grades are also slipping a little." the professor said and Haley could tell that she was genuinely concerned. "I'm fine, really. I just have a lot going on right now and I have been pretty busy lately, but I'm trying to manage everything the best I can." Haley said, technically not lying. "Okay, but if you ever want to talk, I'm here." she said

"Thanks. That means a lot to me." Haley said goodbye and left back to her dorm.

" Is it that fricken obvious!?" Haley yelled as she stormed into her dorm. "So… should I just pretend to know what we're talking about?" asked a very confused Brooke who was sitting on her bed with her laptop. "It's like everyone on the entire campus knows there's something wrong with me! Even the teachers ! " Haley said, already very irritated. "Hales, there is nothing wrong with you. You're just going through a tough time. There are a lot of people who care about you and can tell when something's off with you." "I guess. I just am trying so hard to hide it because I just want to get over him already. God! He's just a guy, why is it so hard to get over him?" Brooke stared at her for a moment and then answered. "Do you want the truth?" Haley nodded. " Because you loved him." Haley put her head down and sat on her bed. She knew it was true. She wished she could just move on and forget about all of the pain he caused her. She knew he wasn't worth it. Brooke had told her that a million times. She just wished it was that easy. It had been a whole year! Haley hadn't even gone on a date since it happened. She has had plenty opportunities since then but declined all of them, much to the disappointment of Brooke. Brooke thought that was exactly what Haley needed. A new boyfriend. Someone to help her move on. Someone to move on with.

" Okay, enough of this moping around crap. I am going out tonight and you , missy, are coming with me" Brooke declared. "Tigger, I really don't feel like going anywhere tonight. I was thinking a whole tub of cookie dough ice cream and crying to The Notebook." Haley whined. "Nope, you are going to get dressed up and we are going to actually have fun tonight. Besides, you are never gonna meet anyone new by sitting here watching movies and pigging out." Haley knew better then to argue with Brooke. When Brooke decided on something, it was final. "Fine, I'll go, but I'm not promising that I'll have fun." Haley said "Ohh! I am so excited! Tonight is gonna kick ass!" Haley just laughed at Brooke and shook her head. Maybe a fun night out was exactly what she needed. Maybe even a few fun nights.

Haley and Brooke were just about to leave and head out to Tric, a very popular night club. Haley stepped out of the bathroom and saw Brooke staring at her in aw. "Hales, you look amazing!" Brooke exclaimed. Haley was wearing dark skinny jeans, a black low cut, V-neck sweater, and red high heels. Her blonde hair was worn down but curled in very pretty ringlets that fell just past her shoulders. Her makeup was worn very lightly, with just a little mascara and eye shadow. Haley was never one to cake on pounds of makeup. She had a very natural beauty to her and never needed a lot. Brooke on the other had had a short jean skirt on with a t-shirt that still managed to make her look amazing. Her hair was pin straight and she had dark eye shadow. "Thanks B. Davis. You look awesome to." Haley confirmed.

"Okay let's get outta here." Haley said. "Right behind you." Brooke said, grabbing her purse and following Haley out the door and into a night she was hoping Haley wouldn't regret.

"Brooke, it's crazy out here!" Haley yelled, while trying to maneuver herself through the crowd. They were currently outside of Tric, trying to get in. " I know, but we just have to find Peyton." Brooke yelled back. Peyton Sawyer went to high school with Brooke and Haley and they had all become really good friend friends. She also managed all of the music at Tric. "Hey guys!" Brooke and Haley spun around and were met with their blonde, curly haired friend. "Oh my gosh, Peyton there you are !" Brooke yelled. "Follow me you guys. I'll get you in." Peyton said. "Come on Hales!" Brooke grabbed Haley's hand and they continued on through the crowd towards the doors to the club.

Once they were inside, Peyton found them a table and they all sat down. "Peyt, you had a great turnout tonight. This is awesome!" Haley said. She had promised herself that she would try to have fun and not be in a bitchy mood because she owed Brooke at least that much. "Yeah. I was so scared no one was gonna show. But as soon as I saw the line outside, that all went away." Peyton said. Tric had only opened recently and was already very popular because they sponsored an all ages night. Most of the students who attended UNC went to Tric on Friday nights. "I'm gonna go get a drink. You want anything guys?" Brooke asked. "Actually I would love to stay and hangout, but I have to go check on the DJ." Peyton said. " Talk to you later guys." Peyton said. "Bye Peyt." Both Haley and Brooke waved. "Hales, you want anything?" Brooke asked again. " Yeah, I'll just have a Mountain Dew." Haley said. Brooke nodded and walked over to the bar.

Haley looked around the club and her eyes landed on one boy in particular. Nathan Scott. The most popular kid at the entire college and everyone knew him. He had also gone to high school with Brooke and Haley. Nathan Scott was the captain of the basketball team at UNC. He was a basketball god. Not to mention, he was also gorgeous. Every female on campus ( and some males) wanted him. Nathan wasn't the type of guy to settle down with one particular girlfriend. He was a player. A major one. Haley stared at him in disgust. She could never understand how he could lead all those girls on and then just break their hearts. Haley had hated Nathan ever since high school. He was no different then, than he is now. Along with many other things, Haley promised herself she would never fall under Nathan Scott's spell. But she had no idea how wrong she was.

"Here you go Hales. Who are you staring at- Oh my God!" Haley quickly shot around in her chair and was met by Brooke. She sat there trying to look as innocent as possible. But it wasn't working. Brooke had already followed her gaze and saw who she had been staring at. "Nathan Scott! Why were you staring at him? Do you like him? You should go talk to him! Want me to come with you? I can ask him - " "Brooke !" Haley yelled a little to loud and people were starting to stare. "Would you stop it ! No, I don't like him and no, I don't want to talk to him. He's an ass!" Brooke giggled a little. "That, my friend, is what we like to call denial. You wanna know what I think?" Brooke asked. " No, but I'm sure you're gonna tell me anyway." Haley grumbled. " I think you really do like him but you're just scared." Brooke explained. "Scared of what?" Haley asked. " Scared of needing someone again." And with that, Brooke walked away, leaving Haley sitting there alone. The way she would always be unless she found the courage to open up her heart again.

Haley knew that what Brooke said was right. She was scared. Scared of a lot of things. She was afraid to let her guard down - to let someone in all the way. She was tired of all the pain that her last relationship caused her in the end. And she couldn't bare to go through that again. She wasn't even completely healed yet. When it first happened, she knew it was going to take some time, but now after a year she just wanted all of it to go away. The pain, the fear of opening up her heart again. She wanted to let go of all the insecurities that she had acquired. Haley had always been really confident and sure of herself. But ever since Cole cheated on her, her confidence level dropped significantly.

"Haley?" Haley snapped back to reality and looked up to see who the voice was coming from. "Oh my god! Hey Luke!" Haley got up and gave her friend Lucas a hug. Lucas Scott. Nathans brother. Haley had been good friends with Luke in high school. She tried the best she could to stay away from Nathan but sometimes it was hard because they were brothers. "What's goin on dude? I haven't talked to you in forever." Haley asked. " Nothing really. I've just been mainly focusing on school lately." Lucas said. Haley nodded. " What's up with you?" Lucas asked. " Oh, nothing really. Trying to move on I guess." Haley said. Lucas and Haley were pretty close and he knew all about what happened with Cole. "Hales, It'll get better. I promise. It's just gonna take time." Lucas said. "I know. But everyone keeps telling me that. How much time can it possibly take? I'm sick of it. I just want to move on already."

As if right on cue, Nathan Scott came walking over to them.

AN : Hey guys! I just want to thank everyone who took the time to read this . It's my first story and I would love any feedback you have - good or bad. (Not too harsh). So leave a review and let me know if I should continue or not. Thanks !- EKC


	2. You Thought You Knew Someone

**Authors Note : Hey guys! Thank you to everyone who reviewed. It meant a lot to me and I'm glad you guys liked what I have so far. I just wanted to let you know that I'm always open to suggestions or ideas for the story and I'll figure out a way to work them in. So leave reviews telling me your ideas! That would be awesome. Thanks again for reading, here's chapter 2 !!! This chapter is dedicated to Jamie for letting me know how to get there! (She knows what I mean.) **

Chapter 2 : You thought You Knew Someone…

Why her? Did the world hate her that much? At that very second Nathan Scott had to walk over looking overly confident and extremely gorgeous? She didn't need this - his nasty comments or self righteous attitude. She definitely wasn't in the mood to listen to him talk about himself or watch him stare at other girls like they were just toys and didn't actually have hearts. These were all the reasons Haley hated guys like Nathan Scott. He probably didn't even know what a committed relationship was, nor had he ever been in one. But of course, just her luck, he was standing right in front of her and Lucas.

"Hey Luke and - " Nathan looked over at Haley. "Haley. My names Haley and we've met like eight times." Haley rolled her eyes. "Huh, you'd think I'd remember someone as pretty as you." Nathan said with that stupid smirk plastered across his face. "Oh, bite me!" Haley yelled. She would never fall for his crap or pathetic pick up lines. She never understood how other girls did. "Gladly." He smiled again , getting a little closer to her. " UGH!" Haley started to get up but he grabbed her arm and stopped her.

" I'm sorry, okay. That was completely inappropriate. Let's start over." Nathan said. " Let's not." Haley grumbled out.

( Nathan's Perspective )

Nathan didn't know why, but somehow he felt drawn to Haley. He remembered meeting her before but he must of forgotten how pretty she was. No - he meant hot. Nathan Scott didn't think girls were pretty, she was hot. He felt like he was getting lost in her eyes and suddenly wanted to know everything about her.

" Please, I'm Nathan Sc- " "Scott. Yeah, I know. Unlike you, I haven't forgotten the last time we met." Haley snarled. " So you already know me? Well then we can skip that part." Nathan said. "No, I don't know you. I know you're name and I know what you're about, but I don't know _**you. **_And I'd like to keep it that way." Haley said. " Well, I'd like to know you." Nathan said with a grin. " Yeah, and that's Nathan Scott code for - I'd like to get in your pants." Haley said.

She knew she had sunk low, and that she was being rude and taking all of her anger out on him, but then she reminded herself of the person he was and that guilt went away. Almost.

She couldn't get over how beautiful his eyes were and was trying her hardest not to look directly in them, because if she did she would surely get lost.

" Look, I don't know what I did to piss you off, but I was just trying to be nice." Nathan said. " Haley just looked away and muttered a simple "Whatever."

Just then Brooke came skipping over and Haley couldn't have felt more grateful. Haley was mad at herself for being so mean to Nathan. She didn't know him that well and he had never done anything to her. She didn't like the person she was becoming because of all the anger and pain that built up.

" Hey guys!" Brooke said as she wobbled a little, obviously drunk. " Oohhh! Hales, I knew you would talk to Nathan eventually, after staring at him for like 20 minutes." Haley's eyes got a lot wider and her cheeks, a lot redder. Nathan just looked at her and smirked. _Damn that smile, _she thought.

" Um, Brooke, I think I should get you home." Haley said, still feeling very uncomfortable.

" But I don't wanna go homeeee!" Brooke whined. "Brooke, where are your keys?" Haley asked, trying to hold Brooke up.

"Hales, she kind of leant her car to Bevin. While she was drunk." Lucas pointed out.

" Brooke! How the hell are we supposed to get home!?" Haley said. She just wanted to curl up in her bed with cookie dough ice cream and forget about this night.

" I can take you guys home." Haley looked over and noticed that it was Nathan who volunteered. " You really shouldn't walk home at night, especially with Brooke like this." He pointed at Brooke.

Nathan noticed the hesitant look on Haley's face. " Come on Haley, it's just a ride home. I'll even let you insult me if you want." Nathan said, very persuasively.

Finally Haley gave in. "Fine, okay. Let's go. I just wanna go home!" Haley grabbed her purse from the table and latched Brooke's arms around her neck to hold her steady. " Oh, he's gonna take us home. That's sooo romantic! Don't you think Hales ?" Brooke said, slurring her words. " Yeah, we definitely need to get home… NOW !"

Nathan quickly said goodbye to Lucas, who was going to get a ride from someone else. He then ran to catch up to Haley who was practically out the door already.

It took Nathan all of two seconds to catch Haley, considering he was like twice the size of her.

"The red truck." Nathan pointed into the parking lot, after noticing Haley come to a stop as soon as she stepped outside. "It's a nice car." Haley said. She always loved red cars. " Wow, I think that's the first nice thing you've said to me tonight." Nathan said, pretending to be in shock. " I was complimenting your car not you. Don't let it go to your head." Haley said

Nathan opened the backdoor first and helped Haley put Brooke in the car. " I wanna go swimming……. naked!" Brooke yelled. " B. Davis, how many drinks have you had ?" Haley asked, while climbing into the truck. " I dunno! I stopped counting after a while!" Brooke said, giggling. " Oooh! Maybe Lucas will swim naked with me. He is soo … HOT!" Nathan and Haley looked at each other before they both burst out laughing.

" You two are so cute! Will you just get together already?" Brooke said, before passing out in the back seat.

The laughing immediately stopped and Nathan focused on the road again and Haley looked down.

"I'm sorry." Haley mumbled very quietly. "What?" Nathan asked. " I said, I'm sorry." Haley said louder. " I shouldn't have been so rude to you before. I judged you before I really got to know you and that was wrong." Haley confessed. " It's okay. I'm used to it." Nathan said, shrugging. " What do you mean?" Haley asked. " I mean, everyone thinks I'm a womanizing man-whore, who has no brain and is only good at putting a ball through a hoop."

Haley just stared at him, shocked. " And that doesn't bother you?" she asked. " It used to, but then I got over it. It's not like I don't have any friends, I do. Those are just all the reasons they like me. And the girls like me because , well, I think that's kinda obvious." he said, showing off his big Nathan Scott smirk. " Haley rolled her eyes and then disregarded the comment. " I just don't think I could live with people judging me so quickly like that. That's why I feel so bad about everything I said to you." Haley said. " Yeah, you strike me as the type of person who cares what other people think about you. I just don't care that much." Nathan said.

" Can I ask you a question?" Haley asked. " Go ahead." he responded. " Why do you do it? It's not like your ego needs this, but I'm sure you could get a girlfriend if you wanted to. Why do you just sleep with them and then leave them?" Haley asked, determined to know the reasoning behind his tactics. Nathan looked at her for a second, turned his head back to the road, then began to answer. " I guess I do it because it's easier. I never have to worry about the drama of a relationship. I wouldn't be a good boyfriend anyway." he finished. " How do you know that? Don't you ever wanna fall in love and start a family?" she asked, a little intrigued. " Yeah, someday. Right now I wanna make it to the NBA. Then we'll see what happens I guess."

Haley looked out the window and noticed that they were pulling up to her dorm. She turned to Nathan when the car stopped. "Can you help me get her inside?" Haley asked. Nathan got out and expertly pulled Brooke out too and held her bridal style. He followed Haley up to her room and once they got there, Haley opened it and Nathan set Brooke carefully on her bed.

" Thanks for the ride. And for talking to me. I got to see a side of you that I didn't think existed." Haley said honestly.

" Thanks for not insulting me." he said back. " See you later, Hales." "Bye, Nate." and with that Nathan left and she shut the door.

Haley walked over to Brooke and pulled her heels off before slipping the covers over her. " Night B. Davis, you were right, tonight was a good idea." Haley said, with a little smile. "Told you it was gonna kick ass." Brooke mumbled before drifting off again.

Haley was up bright and early the next day. It was a Saturday and most would think she was crazy for being up at 7:00. But the campus gym was closed that week and she really wanted to run. ( AN: I know Haley on the show doesn't work out , but wanted to make it a little different.)

She got her sweatpants on and grabbed her ipod, then left a note for Brooke. If she hadn't left a note Brooke would have the town police organize a search party. She was just very protective.

She noticed Brooke was still sleeping, so she decided to leave a bottle of aspirin and some water on Brooke's nightstand. Haley figured she would be sleeping all day due to the enormous hangover she would have to endure.

Haley then, quietly, slipped out of her dorm and outside into the warm, morning sun.

While Haley was running, she couldn't help but think about last night. Was that the real Nathan or was he just putting on an act? A bunch of questions were running through her mind and she didn't even notice when she bumped into someone.

" Oh my goodness, I am so sor-" Haley started to apologize and immediately stopped when she noticed who it was. All Haley could process in her mind was- _Why her? Did the world hate her that much? _

" Hello Haley." he said with a stupid smile. " Hi Cole." Haley said, wishing she could just disappear and be back in her bed sleeping.

" I actually was hoping I would run into you. I wanted to talk to you." Cole said. "See, the mistake you're making right now is that you thought I wanted to talk to you." Haley said, defensively. " Come on Hales. Don't do that. I miss you and I know you miss me to." He said. " You're wrong. I'm doing fine. I'm better then fine. I've moved on. And don't call me Hales. Only people I **like **get to call me that." Haley said, looking away. " Please, just hear me out. We were good together. I just screwed up a little. We can still fix this. Us." he said moving a little closer to her. " No, Cole, you didn't screw up a _little. _Screwing up a little would be telling a little lie. You lied to me for three months! You screwed us up every time you cheated on me with some plastic bimbo!" Haley said getting louder." Haley, come on. We can work this out!" he said as he but his hand on her cheek. "Don't touch me!" she yelled louder this time.

( Nathan's Perspective)

Nathan was out for his daily 4 mile run. He could not stop thinking about last night. Why did he open up to Haley so much? He felt so comfortable around her and he didn't understand why.

There were a million questions running through his head. When he finally looked up, to avoid hitting something, he saw her. The epitome of all his current thoughts. Haley James. When he looked closer he saw she was with that loser, Cole. He remembered over hearing her and Lucas talk about their bad break up. And then he saw it. He was getting closer to her and she was not particularly happy about that. Nathan decided to act on instinct and started to walk over to them.

When he reached his destination he spoke, not knowing what would come out of his mouth until he said it. " Hey baby!" he said and then grabbed Haley's head and kissed her.

Haley didn't know what was happening until she felt Nathans's lips on hers. Her initial reaction was to pull away. Although, she couldn't help but notice the bolt of electricity she felt surge through her body. She didn't want him to stop and she could tell he didn't either. But, all to soon it was over and they were pulling away. Haley turned to Cole and said " I told you, I moved on. You should to." Cole grumbled something like " This isn't over." and then walked away. Leaving Nathan and Haley there alone .

**Authors Note: There's Chapter 2 ! Hope you guys liked it and you can let me know what you thought about it by clicking the review button. Pretty please?!? The more reviews the faster I'll update because they really get me going. This chapter wasn't as long as the first one but I really wanted to post it so I'm apologizing now if there are any grammar or spelling errors. Again, leave me your thoughts, comments, or ideas on the story ! Thanks!!!**

**- EC**

**P.S. I'm not even gonna lie, the hardest part of this chapter was leaving off where I did. Please review so I can post the next chapter!**


	3. Everything's Changing

**Authors Note : Hey! Thanks again for reading and reviewing. You know I love them. I'm glad you guys liked the Naley interaction. Cole will come back eventually, but he won't play a major roll in the story. I have bigger plans! So anyway - here's Chapter 3 and as usual, let me know what you think!**

**( P.S. - Sorry about the NBA - MBA , mix up. What's an MBA? Haha. I was super tired and I promise I'm not like basketball retarded. But I fixed it.) **

**- Love EC**

Chapter 3: Everything's Changing

( Previously)

_Haley didn't know what was happening until she felt Nathan's lips on hers. Her initial reaction was to pull away. Although, she couldn't help but notice the bolt of electricity she felt surge through her body. She didn't want him to stop and she could tell he didn't either. But, all to soon it was over and they were pulling away. Haley turned to Cole and said " I told you, I moved on. You should to." Cole grumbled something like " This isn't over." and then walked away. Leaving Nathan and Haley there alone ._

Haley turned back to Nathan. " I'm sorry. I have to go." she spoke quickly and quietly, before she took off running all the way back to her dorm. Leaving a very confused Nathan wondering what the hell just happened.

As soon as Haley reached her dorm room, she was completely out of breath. She had just sprinted all the way back to her building. She stood outside for a minute, trying to process everything that just happened. After she caught her breath a little, everything started to click into place. She tilted her head back against the door and slid down until she was sitting outside her dorm with her back against the door. She put her head in her hands and started to cry. Why couldn't it just all go away? She was tired of this whole mess. She just wanted to be able to sleep at night, without the day he broke up with her replaying in her head over and over. She didn't want him back. That wasn't the problem. She was scared that she would never be able to let someone else all the way into her life again. She opened up her entire heart for him, only to have him treat it like it was nothing. Would she ever be ready to love again? Haley was so sick of all the uncertainties in her life. She felt like the same questions repeatedly ran through her head all the time. And she couldn't turn it off, no matter how hard she tried.

She continued to sit their and cry uncontrollably.

" Haley?" She looked up and noticed Lucas standing there. ( Ha, you were all wishing it was Nathan. Don't lie !) Lucas noticed her eyes were red and puffy and it didn't take a genius to realize she had been crying. " Oh my god, what's wrong?" he asked, kneeling down next to her.

" I - need you - to get Brooke- for me." she managed to say through her tears. "Please go find her for me." she said. " Okay." Lucas said and took off running down the hall.

Five minutes later Brooke and Lucas came back down the hall and Haley was still sitting there. She had stopped crying but she still had tear stains running down her face.

" Hales, what happened?" What's wrong? Are you okay?" Brooke kneeled down next to Haley and gently lifted her up. " Lucas, can you give us a minute?" Brooke asked Luke. " Yeah, um, just call me later?" he asked and Brooke nodded.

" I saw him earlier. He - he said- we weren't - no - he was wrong. I can't -" Haley started talking quickly and Brooke new that she had seen Cole. Brooke had known Haley for a long time and could read her like a book. She knew that when she talked quickly and made no sense, that she was angry or scared. In this case, Brooke could tell it was both. "Okay Hales, calm down. Let's go inside and you can tell me what happened." Brooke opened the door and led her inside. Haley took a seat on the bed and preceded to tell Brooke everything about her encounter with Cole and what happened after.

" He just came right over and kissed you? Just like that?" Brooke asked when Haley was just about finished with the story. " Yep." Haley nodded. " Well then! Brownie Points for Nathan! He so just earned my respect!" Brooke said, proudly. Haley laughed a little. That was one of the reasons Haley loved Brooke so much. She could turn around a bad situation in two seconds flat and always find a way to make her laugh.

Haley could be in the crappiest mood one morning, but by the end of the day, Brooke would have her laughing her butt off and feeling better then ever. Sometimes, when she was around Brooke, she just forgot all her problems just from seeing Brooke's big smile and bubbly personality.

" Well I think Cole is just an ass face, who needs to realize his place at the bottom of the pile. And the next time he tries to talk to you, completely ignore him and walk away because honestly, he's not worth any of your time." Brooke said. Haley just nodded in agreement.

" You know what always makes me feel better?" Brooke asked . " Getting drunk?" Haley guessed. " Well that and…. Wait for it…. wait for it……… SHOPPING!! Haley giggled and shook her head. " Why am I not surprised you just suggested that?" Haley asked. " Because if you know me as well as I think you do, you would know that it's the best therapy." Brooke pointed out. " Okay, fine. But only because I have nothing else to do today and I don't want to sit around moping and feeling sorry for myself." Haley said. "That's the spirit!" Brooke cheered. "Now go shower and change so we can go!" Haley looked down and noticed she was still in her workout close and a little sweaty. "Yeah, that'd probably be a good idea." Haley said before walking into the bathroom.

Haley and Brooke were all ready to go and they were walking out their building and into the parking lot. "Hey, did you ever get your car back from Bevin?" Haley asked. When she saw Brooke's expression she realized it wasn't a good idea. Brooke came to an immediate stop in the middle of the parking lot. " Bevin has my car?" She asked angrily. " Um, yeah, you kinda gave it to her last night while you were drunk." Haley said. " Are you kidding me? I gave her my freaking car?!" Brooke was yelling…. very loudly. " Why the hell would I do that?" Brooke asked. "Uh, did I not mention YOU WERE DRUNK!" Haley yelled back. " Haley, there are only three things I care about in this world! You, my clothes, and that car!" Brooke said very upset. " Please tell me I'm at the top of that list." Haley joked. "Who knows what she could have done with it, it's Bevin. Does she even know how to drive?" ( sorry for the Bevin bash. I really do love her.) "Brooke, don't get all worked up about this, I can just call her." Haley said taking out her cell phone. "How can I **not** get worked up about this. I own a freaking Mustang, or not by now. Who even knows?" Haley just rolled her eyes. When she got a hold of Bevin on the phone, she kindly asked her to return Brooke's car and told her to just ignore Brooke screaming her head off in the background . "See? That wasn't so hard. She's gonna bring it back later and she said nothing happened to it. We can just take my car to the mall, okay?" Haley asked. "Okay." Brooke said, finally calming down. " Sorry about all the yelling." Brooke apologized. "It's okay, I'm used to it." Haley said.

Brooke and Haley had been walking around the mall for about an hour and Haley had already found two new outfits with Brooke's help. _Brooke was right_. Haley thought. _This does make me feel a little better._

They were on their way to the food court to get something for lunch when Brooke noticed a tall, handsome, blue eyed boy. " Nathan!" Brooke yelled. " Brooke, what are you doing?" Haley whispered. " I'm helping you move on." Brooke said, simply.

Nathan looked around from where he was standing with a group of his basketball friends. Then he noticed her. He told the guys he'd be right back and started towards where the girls were standing.

" Brooke, I'm so gonna kill you." Haley whispered quickly again. "Hey Nate!" Brooke said cheerily, when he had finally reached them. " Hey girls." he greeted them. Haley simply waved. " Haley tells me you drove us home the other night. I can't remember, for obvious reasons, but I bet she thinks that was so sweet of you." Brooke said. Haley's cheeks turned five shades of red and then she did the only thing that came to her mind. When Brooke and Haley were younger and were stuck in awkward situations, they would start dramatically coughing. So she did. Very dramatically. " Ughh, I think I should go get a drink." Haley lied. Nathan tried very hard not to giggle at Haley's antics and couldn't help but notice how cute it was.

Haley started speed walking towards the food court. Very fast speed walking that was on the verge of running. Once she got to one of the food stands, she looked back and noticed that Brooke and Nathan were still talking a few feet away. While she was waiting in line, tapping her foot impatiently, she felt someone come up behind her, who she thought was Brooke, until she heard them whisper in her ear, " Hey beautiful." Haley whipped around only to be faced with the object of all her nightmares. " What do you want Cole?" Haley asked forgetting about Brooke's "ignore him" rule. " You! I thought we already established this ?" "I'm not doing this with you." She said, turning back around in the very long line, that felt like it was taking forever. He grabbed her arm and spun her around again. " Why can't you just admit that you still love me so we can go back to the ways things were?" He said. " The way things were?!?!" she said loudly. " You mean, when you were cheating on me and lying to my face every freaking day?!" she yelled. "And, I don't love you anymore. I've moved on. You should too." Haley said. " You've moved on to that basketball player, who is as dumb as a doorknob?" Cole asked. Haley didn't even know what she was saying until the words came out. " Don't do that! Don't pretend you know him! You know nothing about him and he's a better person then you'll ever be!" Haley didn't know why but she almost liked defending Nathan as her _pretend_ boyfriend. Cole moved closer to her and put his hand on her arm. " Can we please stop fighting like this? I just want you back." He started getting dangerously close to her face. " Get away from me!" she yelled.

Nathan and Brooke weren't too far away, when they heard Haley yell. They turned towards her and saw Cole grab her arm. They didn't even see him go up to her in the first place.

" What the hell is this?" Nathan felt his blood boil at the sight of Cole touching her. Why did this bother him so much? He had no idea. Before he knew it, he was walking over to them and it felt like he was having a flashback to that morning. Brooke was right behind him.

" Seriously, get away from me !" she yelled again. Cole just stepped closer to her and wouldn't let her arm go. " I believe she told you not to touch her ." Nathan said angrily, when he reached them. " What do we have here? Nathan Scott. The new boyfriend." Cole laughed and put on a disgusted face. Nathan remembered back to that morning when he kissed Haley to get her away from him. Brooke pulled Haley to the side. " You know what? You can have your little whore Nathan. I don't need her anyway." Cole spit out. Nathan did what he does best and acted on instinct. He punched Cole square in the nose. " Nathan!" Haley yelled. She ran over and pulled him away before he did it again. " What are you doing?" Haley asked. Nathan, honestly, didn't even know how to answer that. As soon as he heard the word "whore" come out of his mouth in a sentence about Haley, he snapped. He couldn't even apologize, because he really wasn't sorry at all. It felt quite good punching that guy. He didn't know why he felt so protective of Haley, he had only just started really talking to her.

Cole got up from the ground and just walked away, muttering a few profanities.

" Nathan you can't just go around punching people! Haley scolded him. "Actually, I, personally, enjoyed that !" Brooke pointed out. Nathan just stood there with his arms folded. " I don't even care about Cole, but you could have seriously hurt your hand! You play **basketball** and in case you forgot, your hands are kind of a key aspect in that game!" Haley said. " My hand is fine, but his nose probably isn't." Nathan smirked and Brooke high fived him. " Well, that was definitely the highlight of my day and I really wanna see my car, so can we go Hales?" Brooke asked. " Yeah, I've had a long day let's go." Haley said and they all made their way to the exit.

When they finally got to the main doors of the mall, Brooke started walking to the car and Haley turned to Nathan. " Even though I don't necessarily agree with what you did, I just wanted to thank you, and for this morning too. Haley leaned up and gave Nathan a hug. " You're always saving me." she whispered. "Someone's got to." he said back. ( Please don't hate me. I know that was a Leyton line, but I love it!) When she finally let go , she smiled at him once more and walked over to the car.

When Haley finally got home, she was exhausted. It had been such a long day and she just wanted to curl up in her bed and sleep forever. But she could not stop thinking about her hug with Nathan. It had felt so…. right.

When Brooke got back up to their dorm, after carefully inspecting her car, she saw Haley sitting on her bed, doing nothing.

" You're thinking about him, aren't you?" Brooke asked her. " Thinking about who?" Haley asked. " Don't play dumb ass girly. You're thinking about him and it bothers you because there might actually be someone new who wants to be in your life. You think it's to early but it's not. You've put your life on hold long enough Hales. It's time to start living again." Brooke said and then walked over to the bathroom.

Haley wondered why Brooke wasn't a professional psychic. That had been exactly what Haley was thinking, and she knew what Brooke said was right. But there were still all those unanswered questions in her head….

**Authors Note: There's Chapter 3 ! Hope you liked it. Leave a review and let me know. I am expecting to update twice over the weekend. Love You Guys! **

**-EC**


	4. Rethinking Things

**Authors Note: Hey guys, thanks again for the reviews. I know I said I would update twice this weekend, but I've had a lot going on so it looks like it'll only be once. I'm sorry. But anyway here's Chapter 4. Let me know what you think. Thanks - EC**

Chapter 4: Rethinking Things

Haley flipped carelessly through her stack of mail, until she came across a post card. From Hawaii. Her sister, Taylor, was already on Spring Break and she had gone to Hawaii. Lucky bitch. Haley's Spring Break was in a week, and so far she had no plans….at all. She had the money, but all of her friends already had plans and she wasn't going to travel by herself. She considered visiting her parents, but since they were currently in Australia, she ruled that out. She wanted more than anything to get away from campus for a little while, but for the second year in a row, she didn't think it was gonna happen.

She read the post card quickly out load. " Miss you, wish you were here. It's amazing, blah fricken blah…." Haley mumbled.

" Are you talking to yourself again? First sign of insanity." Haley turned around and noticed Lucas had walked into her dorm room. "Oh, hey Luke. Just reading a postcard from Taylor. She's in Hawaii over break." Haley sighed, crumpling it up and throwing it out. "Oh, that's cool." Lucas said. "So Luke, where are you going for break?" Haley asked. " The whole basketball team is going to Florida. We're staying at this hotel on the beach." Lucas said. " Am I the only one in the entire school who doesn't have plans?" Haley pouted. Lucas opened his mouth to respond but was interrupted when the door swung open.

Brooke came flying in and was stomping around, throwing things, and sighing heavily. "Is she PMS'ing ?" Lucas whispered quietly to Haley, if Brooke heard him, she would definitely tear his head off. Haley just shrugged.

" Hey Brooke, you ok?" Haley asked softly, a little scared. "It's about time you asked !" Brooke yelled. Haley just rolled her eyes. " No, I'm not ok! You wanna know what happened?" Brooke asked with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. "I know you're gonna tell me ." Haley whispered. " I'll tell you what happened, one of my cheerleaders broke her leg ! She broke her leg! Now I only have nine girls! I need ten Haley! My routine is perfect with ten girls and it won't work with nine !" Brooke yelled. " Okay, okay, calm down, remember to breath. We can figure this out." Haley said , encouragingly. " How? I can't just pull a cheerleader out of my hat. I would have to host auditions and that would just be a nightmare." Brooke said, falling back onto the bed. "Well, do you know anyone who cheered in High school?" Haley asked. "No, most of those girls are already on the team. You're like the only one left -" All of a sudden, Brooke got the biggest smile on her face and Haley knew exactly what she was thinking. "Hell no!" Haley said quickly before Brooke could even ask. " Come on Hales! Please? You were awesome in high school and you had fun. Remember?" Brooke said, trying to be persuasive. "Yeah, but that was high school, and I had a lot less going on. Now classes take up a lot of my time." Haley said. Brooke put on her saddest and cutest puppy dog face and Haley thought that was just so unfair.

" Haley! It doesn't really take up that much time. Practice is only two and a half hours. And, most of the girls on the team are really nice. You could make new friends." Brooke said, trying everything she could to get Haley to give in. It didn't seem like it was working, which was odd because Brooke could be very persuasive. When Haley just shook her head and stood there with her arms folded, Brooke knew she had too try harder. And she was so **not** ready to give up yet. "Did I mention that many of the basketball players are often shirtless during practice? One of them being a certain blue eyed boy." Brooke said. "Oh my gosh Brooke! I do not like Nathan!" Haley said defensively. "I never said that. I just said he would, occasionally, be shirtless. You were the one who twisted my words around." Brooke said putting her hands up innocently. " I'm still not joining the team. Those cheerleading uniforms are tighter and the skirts are even shorter than in high school." Haley said, running out of excuses. "Seriously Haley? That's the best you got?" Brooke said, her hands now on her hips. "If I recall, you don't have anywhere to go for Spring Break." Brooke pointed out. Haley just looked down and mumbled a simple "Yeah." Brooked had one more shot and if this didn't work, she was screwed. "Well, the cheer team gets to go to Florida with the basketball team, and if you happened to, say- join the team, then you would get to go…. to Florida….. for Spring Break….. with the team." Brooke said, hoping it would work. She knew how much Haley hated that she was going to have to stay at UNC for break, by herself, considering most of the other kids all had plans.

Haley hesitated for a minute, thinking about Brooke's offer. She really wanted to go to Florida and spend a week on the beach. Getting away from all the drama and stress from school sounded perfect. And even though she would **never **admit it, a small part of her was almost excited to spend a week at the same hotel as Nathan.

"Fine." Haley gave in, like she had so many times before when Brooke tried to get her to do something. Thinking back Haley couldn't remember a time when she hadn't given in too Brooke. "Really?" Brooke asked surprised. " I thought it was gonna take a lot more than that." Brooke said proudly. " This is gonna be awesome. You are gonna look so good in that uniform. Nathan won't know what hit him!" Brooke squealed. " Brooke !" Haley yelled at her. "I mean…. You know what? That's exactly what I meant. Even if you don't realize yet, I do. That boy likes you." Haley just stood there with her arms folded, glaring at Brooke . Neither of them noticed Lucas get up from the bed and slip out of the room. They also didn't notice that he had been sitting there the entire time and heard there whole conversation. If they did, they never would have brought up Nathan because, well, Lucas is his roommate and brother.

" Everyone, I'd like you to meet Haley James. She will be replacing Theresa." Brooke introduced Haley to the squad. They were at Haley's first practice. To say Haley was nervous was an understatement. She hadn't cheered since high school and she also was afraid the girls wouldn't like her. But she was a little relieved when she noticed that she, in fact, already knew some of the girls on the team.

Haley waved to everyone and said hi to a few close friends she knew from the team. "Okay girls, practice starts in five minutes, so just talk or whatever until then." Brooke announced, and then walked over to the radio to fix the music for practice.

Haley scanned the gym and noticed the basketball players had already started to warm up. They were running around, shooting freely. That's when she noticed Nathan. He was standing behind the three point line shooting over and over again. She couldn't get over how graceful he looked doing something he loved so much. She stared at him for a couple minutes and watched him make four in a row. _Wow_. Was all she could think. She had been to a few of the school basketball games before, but not many. And this was back when she wasn't to fond of Nathan.

( Nathan's Perspective)

Nathan ran over to the bench to quickly get a drink and then get back to his warm ups. He looked around the gym and then noticed her. With the cheerleaders? He was certain she hadn't been a cheerleader before today. He definitely would've noticed her by now. How could anyone not? She was gorgeous and extremely hot in her (really) short shorts and a tank top. Nathan remembered back to earlier when Lucas walked into their dorm room and told him that he overheard a conversation with Haley and Brooke and his name was brought up a couple times. After thinking about this, he smiled.

Nathan was walking back to the court and on his way he passed the sidelines where the cheerleaders were talking. As soon as he passed Haley he whispered " Nice legs James." And walked back over to shoot again. Haley just stood there with her mouth wide open. Had he really just said that to her? Was Brooke right? Maybe he did like her. Or maybe he was just trying to be annoying. Who knows? Haley certainly didn't.

" Alright girls, get in formation. Let's get started." Brooke ordered. Haley had never seen Brooke in cheer captain mode and according to some of the girls on the team, it was not something you wanted to see.

Brooke and Haley walked back into their dorm after what felt like a ten hour practice, to Haley. She dropped her bag on the floor and walked straight to her bed, flopping down on it. "Oh my god, I am so sore." Haley groaned. Brooke stared at her, amused. " Hales, it was your first time cheering in a while, you're supposed to be a little sore." Brooke encouraged. " A little? No, I don't think you understand. I cannot feel my arms." Haley whined. " Well look on the bright side, in less than a week, you'll be soaking up the sun in Florida. Woo!" Brooke pounded her fists in the air. Haley just buried her head under her pillow and groaned. Even though she was extremely excited about Florida.

Three days had gone by since Brooke forced Haley to join the squad. Well she technically didn't force her, but Haley knew she would never have given up trying. She had also cheered at her first game and didn't mess up once. She was pretty proud of herself and the fact that she still remembered some things from high school. Her classes had been stressful lately, well more than usual. She felt like her professors were cramming as much material in as they could before break started. Haley had started packing a couple days ago and joined Brooke on a couple shopping trips. She was excited about her wardrobe for break. With Brooke's help, she had cute new outfits and bikinis. And much too her pleasure, she hadn't had a nightmare about Cole since the day Nathan nearly broke his nose. She wasn't feeling as sorry for herself as she used to, and overall her and Brooke noticed that she was doing a lot better. She knew that Nathan had a lot to do with that. She had been thinking about him a lot lately, too much for her liking. She would run into him a lot to and they would share a light conversation. Haley couldn't stop thinking about spending her break at the same place he was spending his. She also couldn't stop thinking about how scared she was to like someone again. Did she even like him?

Haley got up from her spot at her desk when she heard a knock at her door. She walked over and was very surprised to see who was on the other side when she opened it.

" Hey Nathan, What's up?" Haley asked, feeling a little to excited that he was in front of her, looking very good in his jeans and a polo. "I was wondering if you've seen Lucas. I've been looking everywhere for him and his phones off." Nathan said. " Actually, I think him and Brooke went out for a little while, but Brooke just called me and said they'd be back soon. You can wait here if you want." Haley offered, wanting him to say yes a little to much. " Uh, yeah sure. If you don't mind?" He said. " Nope, not at all. I actually have NBA Live." she said. "You do not !" Nathan said, very surprised that a girl actually had that game. " I do too, and I'm pretty good so you better be careful." she teased. " Oh, you are so on!" Nathan challenged.

Two hours and five games of NBA Live, later, Nathan and Haley were still sitting on her couch laughing. "I cannot believe you beat me twice." Nathan whined. "Why? Just because I'm a girl, I can't be good at video games." Haley asked. "No, it's just that….no one ever beats me. Like **ever**." Nathan asked, pretending to still be in shock. " There's a first time for everything, besides, I have a lot of brothers." Haley said. Nathan laughed. " What are you laughing at?" Haley asked. "Well, you've had popcorn in your hair for the last three games." Nathan said. Haley tried to get it out but was failing miserably. "Here, let me get it." Nathan scooted closer to her on the couch and reached to the top of her head. As soon as he touched her, her body temperature rose a few degrees instantly.

All of a sudden the door flew open and Brooke and Lucas walked in. Brooke took one look and Nathan and Haley and then spoke. "Maybe we should come back later." Brooke said. Then, Haley realized how close her and Nathan were. She sprang up from the couch. " Uh, no that's okay. How was the movie?" she asked nervously. Brooke could sense Haley's nervousness and smiled. "It was pretty good." Lucas answered, completely oblivious to what had just happened. He was a guy. Duh!

" Um, Luke we should get going." Nathan said and Lucas nodded, saying goodbye to the girls. " Thanks for hanging out with me Hales." Nathan said, looking directly into her eyes and finding it hard to look away. " No problem, I had fun." Haley said. " Yeah, me too." Nathan said and smiled his beautiful smile, before walking out with Lucas.

" Well, well!" Brooke said as soon as they were gone. Haley rolled her eyes, knowing what was coming next. "You guys **hung out**?" Brooke said, emphasizing the words 'hung out '. " Yeah. He was looking for Lucas and I told him he could wait here until you guys got back." Haley said, innocently. " Okay, If that's your story." Brooke said.

**Authors Note: There's Chapter 4! Again, I'm sorry for not updating twice like I said I would! I wish I could have but life got in the way. Just a little heads-up, there will be more Naley when they go on Spring Break. A lot more ! So let me know what you think and keep checking for Chapter 5!**

**Thanks - EC **


	5. This Is Going To Get Interesting

**Authors Note: Hey guys ! I just wanted to thank everyone who has been sticking with the story. It means a lot to me. It means even more when you guys review, so thanks. Anyway, Chapter 5 ! Trust me, more Naley to come (I have big plans). -EC**

Chapter 5: This is Going to Get Interesting

" Hales ! Come on, we're gonna miss the bus!" Brooke yelled to Haley, she was getting very irritated. Haley was scrambling around her dorm room, trying to make sure she had everything she needed. As soon as she knew that she was going to Florida for Spring Break, she had started packing. But the packing was put on hold throughout the week because she had many tests to study for lately. Not to mention, cheerleading practice every day. Haley was not usually one to procrastinate, but she had been extremely busy. Needless to say, on the day she was leaving, she woke up and realized she wasn't nearly finished packing and had been running around all morning like a crazy women, trying to finish. She didn't want to forget anything considering she would be in a different state. She just started stuffing things in her bag, barely looking at what they were or thinking about whether she really needed it or not. When she finally finished, she realized she had packed most of her dorm room.

" I'm coming!" Haley yelled back. Brooke was standing outside of their room. Haley grabbed her bags and ran as quickly, out the door ,as possible. Brooke couldn't help but laugh a little at the sight of Haley running full speed ( well, trying to) out the door, with a suitcase and two smaller bags. " It's about time !" Brooke said grabbing one of Haley's bags to help her. "Where's your stuff?" Haley asked confused, when she noticed Brooke didn't have anything with her. "Luke already brought it down to the bus. Almost everyone is already on it Hales." Brooke said, as the two girls headed down the stairs to the front doors and then outside to where the bus was waiting. Surely enough, they were the last two on the bus. They hurriedly got on and found one last open seat and sat together. This seat happened to be conveniently located next to Nathan and Lucas' seat. "Geez you guys, what took you so long?" Lucas asked. Haley stuck up her pointer finger, indicating that she needed a minute. Lucas and Nathan took another look at the two girls and realized their faces were bright red and they were gasping for air. "Haley wasn't finished packing until like five minutes ago!" Brooke yelled. Nathan laughed. "I'm sorry. I guess I didn't have any time to pack with you dragging me out to go shopping or to a club every hour!" Haley yelled back. " You begged me to take you shopping!" Brooke argued. "Dude, cat fight." Nathan whispered to Lucas. All of a sudden the girls burst out laughing after realizing what they were arguing about and how stupid it actually was.

"I thought when girls got pissed at each other, they like held major grudges?" Nathan said, confused. "Not these girls." Haley said, putting her arm around Brooke. " Damn, I wanted to see a cat fight." They all looked to see where the voice came from and noticed Tim Smith sitting behind them. "Shut up Tim!" Brooke said as she hit him. Tim wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed and was often saying stupid things.

Haley looked over and noticed Nathan leaning against the seat, looking out the window. He had his ipod on and looked so very gorgeous and peaceful. Like he was at ease with the world, even though she knew differently. He was probably thinking about twenty different things, like she was. They hadn't talked really since he waited for Luke at her place and they played video games. Before that they used to have at least one conversation every day and Haley found herself missing that more and more each day. She loved the way Nathan opened up to her when they talked. She could tell that he always told her exactly what he was thinking. She knew he was a hard person to get to open up to you, but Haley was successfully breaking those walls down. They were kind of like each other in that way, only Haley would have a tougher time letting her guard down but we all know someone has to break through eventually. Right?

" Haley. Haley" Haley opened her eyes and noticed Nathan right next to her with his hand on her shoulder. " Hmmm.." Haley grumbled. "You were sleeping the whole time, we're here." He said. "Where's Brooke?" Haley said looking around the almost empty bus. "She went to get your bags and check you into the hotel." Nathan said, finally moving his hand away from her shoulder. "She just left me here, asleep?" asked Haley. " I kind of offered to stay here with you because she didn't want to wake you, but since the bus is pretty much empty I figured I should." Nathan said. " Oh, that's sweet of you. Thanks." Haley said, hugging him unexpectedly, even for her.

When they pulled away, it was all too soon for the both of them. "We should probably go inside." Haley said and Nathan nodded and stood up.

When they got inside the hotel, Haley looked around the lobby for Brooke. When she spotted her, standing next to Lucas, she pulled Nathan over there.

"Hey Hales, sorry I didn't wake you. You've just been so tired lately. I wanted to let you sleep as long as possible." Brooke said, when they walked over. "It's okay Brooke, Nathan woke me up. I just can't believe I slept through the whole bus ride. Anything interesting happen?" Haley asked. "Well, someone dared a cheerleader to kiss this other cheerleader. That was pretty much the highlight of the trip." Brooke announced. "Yep, definitely was." Lucas said, smirking. "Oh, shut up." Brooke said, and hit him playfully on the chest. "Okay Hales, here's your key. We are room 323." Brooke handed Haley her key. " Nate and I are in 333. They kept us all in the same hall." They all grabbed their bags and headed for the elevator.

Haley inserted the card into their hotel room door and then walked inside, throwing her bags on the floor not caring where they landed. She plopped down on the bed, facing the ceiling with her hands on her stomach. Brooke came over and laid right next to her.

"I think we both really need this week, to just get away from everything." Brooke said. "Mmmm, I agree." Haley said. "So what's goin on with you and the blonde Scott?" Haley questioned. Brooke looked at her. "What ever do you mean?" She asked, playing dumb. "All I know is that you guys have been have hanging out a lot lately. Plus, you like him." Haley pointed out. "I never said I liked him!" Brooke defended. "Please Brooke, you're not the only one who can read people. I see the way you look at him." Haley said. "Kinda like the way you look at Nathan?" Brooke said. "No. Not like that and don't try and change the subject missy. We are talking about you and Lucas right now." Haley demanded. Brooke signed. "Okay, so, maybe I like him. But how am I supposed to know if he likes me?" Brooke asked. "You leave that up to me." Haley said, with an evil grin. "Haley James, what are you thinking?" Brooke asked, a little a worried. "Nothing, I'm just gonna need a little help from Nathan." Haley said. "I bet you do." Brooke said, smiling. "BROOKE!" Haley yelled. "What?" Haley just shook her head.

Haley changed into a sundress, grabbed her book and ipod, and headed down to the pool. She was on a mission to get Brooke and Lucas together. She had a goal set to have them together by the end of break. Usually, the scheming and plotting was Brooke's thing, but Haley was going to give it a try. How hard could it be? She knew Lucas and Brooke were perfect for each other and all she needed was to talk to Nathan. Little did she know, Brooke had the same idea she did.

Brooke walked down the hall until she came to room 333. She knocked once first and then opened the door without waiting for someone to answer, in typical Brooke fashion. "Well, hi Brooke! Come on in." Lucas said, sarcastically. He was sitting on his bed watching TV. "Is Nathan here?" she whispered. "Yeah, I'm right here." Just then Nathan came walking out of the bathroom. "Oh, hey, umm Luke, I need to talk to you, sooo - you can leave!" Brooke said, pointing to Nathan and motioning to the door. " You're kicking me out of **my** room?" Nathan asked. "Yep, go." Brooke said, seriously. "Where am I supposed to go?" Nathan asked again. "Haley's at the pool, go visit her." Brooke said, literally pushing Nathan out the door.

Nathan stood outside of his hotel room for a second, in shock. But then he remembered it was Brooke and wasn't at all surprised that she just did that. He then turned around and headed for the pool.

"What was that all about?" Lucas asked. "I have the BEST idea!" Brooke said, very excitedly. "Oh no." Lucas said, not joking at all. "No, I promise this time it's actually good!" Brooke said, confidently. "Fine, what is it?" Lucas asked. "We are going to…. ready for this….ready…" Lucas was getting a little annoyed, but at the same time thought it was a kind of cute. "Brooke, just tell me!" he said. "We are going to get Naley together. AGHHH!" Brooke finally got out. She started jumping up and down. "Brooke, we already went over this, you can't meddle in other people's relationships." Lucas told her. "But, why not?" Brooke said putting on her best pout face. "If you don't help me, you know I'm still going to do it myself." Brooke said, exchanging her pout face for a confident smile with her hands on her hips. "Fine, I'll help you!" Lucas gave in, knowing fully well that what Brooke just said was the truth. "Yay!" Brooke squealed and Lucas covered his ears. "Lucas, you know they like each other." Brooke said, when she saw the hesitant look on his face. "That's not the problem, It's just, in the movies these things always end badly. If anything goes wrong it's all your fault." He said, pointing to her. "Fine." She said, putting her hands up. "I take full responsibility for operation Naley. But, nothing is gonna go wrong!."

Haley was laying peacefully on the lounge chair next to the hotel pool. She had her ipod on and was contently reading and enjoying the sun. She was planning on visiting Nathan later to ask for his help. All of a sudden her sunlight faded and was replaced by a dark shadow above her. She looked up. "Hey Nate." She said, looking at him through her sunglasses. "Hey, Brooke kicked me out of my room and told me I could find you here." He said, sitting on a lounge chair next to her. "Yep, that sounds like Brooke." Haley said and Nathan nodded. "Actually, I'm glad you found me here. I need your help with something." Haley said. "Anything." he responded sweetly and Haley's heart just melted. "I need you to figure out if Lucas like Brooke, becau-" "He does." Nathan cut her off. "How do you know?" Haley asked. "Come on, you're telling me you haven't noticed all the flirting and the way they look at each other?" Nathan said. "Well yeah, I have, but Brooke really likes him and I need you to ask him and make sure." Haley said to him. "Okay." Nathan agreed. "Really?" Haley asked. "Mhmm, but what are you gonna do for me?" Nathan asked with a smile. "What do you mean, what am I gonna do for you?" Haley asked, confused. "If I find out what you want me to find out, then you have to do something for me." Nathan said, smirking. Haley thought about this for a minute. What could possibly happen? It was only Nathan. "Okay, fine. I'll do anything you want." Haley said, daringly. "Anything?" Nathan asked, raising an eyebrow. "Yep, just keep it legal." She said. Nathan smiled. This could be fun.

"Stand up for a minute." Nathan said. Haley gave him a questioning look. "Just do it." Nathan said. Haley hesitantly stood up. Before she knew it, he had lifted her up and was running toward the pool. "NATHAN NO!" Haley screamed. "Can you swim?" he asked quickly. "Yes, but don't -" Haley was cut off. Nathan had jumped in and they both fell into the pool with a big splash. When Haley swam to the top she game Nathan a very evil look. " You are going to pay for that." She swam toward him as fast as she could and put her hands on the top of his head. She pushed as hard as she could, trying to dunk him under water. He, being much stronger than her, grabbed her again, and through her back in the water. When she came back up again she started splashing him. They were laughing and playing in the pool for the whole afternoon. " Does this count as the thing I have to do for you?" Haley asked. "Hell no." Nathan responded. "This was just a bonus."

Haley walked into her room and threw her stuff on her bed. She had to get in the elevator and walk all the way back to her room soaking wet because she wasn't expecting to go for a swim. That was Nathan's idea, an she didn't really get a choice. So she didn't have a towel with her. But she wasn't going to deny that she had fun. She actually had really enjoyed herself. That was something that she hadn't found herself doing in a while. But, it seemed like whenever she was with Nathan, she forgot about all the crap that was going on and had a good time.

When Haley was all showered and had dry clothes on, she grabbed her laptop and sat on her bed. She decided she would send a quick e-mail to her sister, Taylor, telling her what an amazing time she was having in Florida. She knew it was nothing like Hawaii, but she didn't care where she was as long as she was having fun again. And lately, it had all been with the same person. Haley could tell that her and Nathan were growing closer and she was glad that they had become good friends. Even though a part of her wanted more than that, she didn't know if he felt the same way. And she also still had the same question. Was she ready to give her heart away again? That was the part that scared her the most. But for right now, they were just friends and so she pushed that disturbing thought aside. They were just friends ….. for now.

**Authors Note : Chapter 5 ! Sorry, I know I didn't update this one as fast as the others , but hopefully it's worth it. Let me know what you think! Thanks**

**- Love EC **


	6. New Doors Opened

**Authors Note : Hey guys! Super Sorry for the long wait. I've just been enjoying my break from school. But here's Chapter 6! Enjoy and let me know what you think. - Love EC**

Chapter 6: New Doors Opened

Haley was sitting on her bed reading a magazine that she borrowed from Brooke. " Hales, It's beautiful out. What are you doing inside? Go to the beach or something. You could use a tan. You look a little pale." Brooke said, honestly. Haley looked up from her magazine. "Gee Brooke, tell me how you really feel." Haley said sarcastically, not at all surprised by Brooke's bluntness. " I went to the pool earlier and now I just want some quiet time. And I was getting it, until you came back." Haley said to Brooke.

They heard a knock on the door and Brooke walked over to answer it. "Hey Nate! How nice to see you. You wanna do me a huge favor and take Haley out somewhere? We're in Florida, and she chooses to sit in a hotel room and read." Brooke scoffed. Nathan laughed a little and Haley rolled her eyes. "Actually Haley, I need to talk to you and you need to leave." Nathan said pointing to Brooke. "You're kicking me out of my room?" Brooke asked, annoyed. "Yea, sound familiar?" Nathan asked and started pushing her out. Then realization washed over Brooke and she remembered kicking Nate out of his room. "Okay, okay. I'm leaving. Please make sure she has fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Brooke directed towards Nathan.

When Brooke was finally, gone Nathan turned to Haley, who was still sitting on the bed. She looked up at him and he smiled. "What?" she questioned. "I win." he said, simply. "You win what?" she asked, still very confused. "I did what you wanted me to do. Now you get to do something for me." he said, still smiling. "How is that winning?" Haley asked, giggling. "Well, you have to do whatever I want you to. That's definitely winning." Nathan said. Haley gulped, suddenly feeling very nervous as to what he had in mind. "What exactly am I doing for you?" she asked, slowly. "I'll let you know. I'm gonna need some time to think of something good." Nathan answered. "Alright well, what did he say?" Haley asked and Nathan gave her a confused look. "Huh?" he asked. "Lucas. You said you did what I wanted, so you must've found out if he likes Brooke." Haley explained. "Ohhh! Yea, he totally likes her. But it's not like we didn't already know this." Nathan said, referring back to when he tried to convince Haley that he was sure they liked each other. "Okay, I admit it. You were right. But I just wanted to make sure. Cause if he didn't then this would've turned out very badly." Haley said.

"Now we need a plan to get them together." Haley said, deep in thought. Nathan couldn't help but notice how good she looked sitting there on the bed with her legs crossed. She had a short, brown skirt on and a cute white tank top. Her hair was up in a ponytail and she was biting her lip, trying to think of a plan. All he could think about was walking over and kissing her. He seamed to be thinking this a lot lately. "This is gonna be harder than I thought." Haley said, looking up at Nathan. He snapped back to reality. "What is?" he asked, totally oblivious to what she was saying before. "Getting them together! Are you even listening to me?" Haley questioned. "Why don't we just tell each of them that the other one likes them and then see what happens from there?" Nathan said, obviously. Haley shook her head. "Nah, that's no fun." Haley said. "Well when you think of something, let me know. I gotta go down to the gym." Nathan stated. "You are going to work out during Spring Break?" Haley asked. "Yeah, just cause I'm not playing ball right now doesn't mean I can stop practicing." Nathan said. "Isn't Brooke making the whole cheer team practice over break?" he asked. "She hasn't said anything yet, but I really hope not." Haley said, not liking the idea of being sore for the rest of vacation. "Alright, If you need me I'll be down in the gym." Nathan said. Haley's mind suddenly went to picturing Nathan working out….. with no shirt on. "Haley!" she snapped back to reality and realized she had been staring right at his chest. He noticed and yelled her name. "Yeah? Sorry, I was just, um… thinking of a …plan." Haley stuttered. "Yeah, I bet." Nathan said, with a big smirk on his face, knowing full well why she was staring at him. Haley blushed a deep red. "See you later." he said and then left the room.

Haley got out of the elevator and walked to her room. She had just gotten back from a nice, relaxing, trip to the beach. It was almost 90 degrees outside and the sun was almost blinding. She rented a beach chair and worked on her tan. Haley was a very pale girl and it was hard for her to get color without burning.

She grabbed her cell phone out of her beach bag and flipped it open. It was almost 4 'o clock. Haley remembered that her and Brooke had made dinner plans for later. They were going to walk around the town and look for a restaurant. Neither of them had ever been to that part of Florida and had no idea where anything was. She was excited to get out and explore a little. They hadn't really gotten to leave the hotel much since they got there a couple days ago. Much to Haley's disappointed, Brooke had told her that the cheerleading team was going to get together a couple times and practice so they didn't forget any of the new stuff. They were expected to get up at 7 tomorrow morning and meet downstairs so they could have a "quick" two hour practice and it wouldn't interfere with anyone's plans for the day. 'Cheer captain Brooke' was a lot more strict and aggressive than 'Regular Brooke'. Haley had been finding this out slowly but surely.

When Haley walked into her hotel room, she was met by a very frantic looking, Brooke Davis. "Where the hell were you?" Brooke asked very loudly. "Uh, I was at the beach. Remember, you told me to go there?" Haley said smiling. "This is not funny Haley. I have been calling your cell phone for the past hour. Why weren't you picking up?" she asked. "It must have been on silent. What is the big deal? You do realize that I'm 19 years old, right?" Haley said, getting a little annoyed with mommy Brooke. "The big deal is that I had no idea where you were. You could have been like kidnapped or something. How should I know, when you weren't answering your phone?" Brooke huffed. "Okay Brooke, first of all, you are not my mother. Second, I really love you for caring so much, but I can take care of myself. Okay?" Haley asked. "Okay, I'm sorry. I just get wayyy over protective and then it just gets ugly. I'm sorry." Brooke said, calming down.

"S'okay. Now, is there a reason you needed me so desperately?" Haley asked, throwing her bag on the bed. "Yes !" Brooke practically screamed. Haley gave her a "then tell me" look. "Okay, so you know how we are going to dinner later?" Brooke asked and Haley nodded. "I might have let it slip to Lucas and then … um… invited him and Nathan." Brooke finally got out. Haley looked at her confused. "So, what's the problem?" she asked. "The problem is that he said yes! And now I have to go to dinner with him!" Brooke said with an obvious face. "Okay, well didn't you say Nathan was going too? So, it'll be the four of us. What's wrong with that?" Haley asked. "I don't know. I'm just really nervous. I mean, me and Luke used to hang out all the time, but now that I like him, it changes everything." Brooke said. At that moment, Haley wanted nothing more than to tell Brooke that Lucas liked her to. But she knew she couldn't. Not yet. "It'll be fine. I'll make sure it doesn't get weird or awkward." Haley assured Brooke. "WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR!" Brooke blurted out. Haley just rolled her eyes as Brooke ran over to her suitcase.

She was definitely excited about going to dinner with Nathan. Even if it wasn't just the two of them, it was a start. A start? Of what? She didn't know, but there

was a big piece of her that wanted to.

"Broooke! Come on!" Haley whined. She had finished getting ready 15 minutes ago and was ready to go. To dinner. With Nathan. To say she was scared was an understatement. She had hung out with him before and it was fine. But the idea of throwing a nice Italian restaurant into the mix, made it a little nerve racking. She kept telling herself that Brooke and Lucas were going to be there to and that calmed her down. A little.

"Alright, I'm ready." Brooke said as she stepped out of the bathroom looking flawless. Haley never understood why it took Brooke so long to get ready all the time. She had so much natural beauty. That was one thing the two girls had in common.

"It's about time!" Haley grumbled. They heard a knock on the door and Haley walked over to answer it. She was met by two very good looking Scott boys. "Perfect timing." Haley said.

They all left the hotel and started there walk down the very well lit sidewalk. They had considered taking a cab, but decided against it. They were excited to walk around and explore. They had a found a nearby Italian restaurant online a few hours before and made reservations. Ironically, Nathan and Haley were standing next to each other and so were Brooke and Lucas. Huh? How weird.

When they finally reached their destination, they walked into the nice big Italian restaurant. The walk there had been nice and normal. There was light conversation and it didn't get weird. The only thing Haley could not stop thinking about though, was Nathan's jacket that was wrapped around her shoulders. He had generously offered it to her when he looked over and noticed she was cold. Haley graciously accepted it. It was chilly that night.

They gave the waiter their name and he led them to their table. Can you guess who sat next to each other? Good job ! Nathan and Haley were on one side and Brooke and Lucas on the other.

"So guys how's the basketball team doing this year?" Haley asked, trying to start conversation and not really having another topic. "Haley, you do realize you're a cheerleader right? You like watch all the games?" Brooke asked, laughing. "Yea well, that doesn't mean I pay attention to the scores." Haley said. "We've only lost like one game." Nathan said, informing Haley. "Really? Wow that's awesome." Brooke directed towards Lucas, obviously trying to flirt. Haley and Nathan both noticed this and looked at each other. Haley secretly pulled her phone out from her purse and slipped it under her table. Brooke and Lucas were having a conversation and neither of them noticed. However, Nathan, who was sitting right next to her, did. Haley quickly typed in a few words and sent a text. All of a sudden Nathan's phone started to vibrate. Haley gave him a "pick it up" look. While noticing Brooke and Lucas still talking he took his phone from his pocket and flipped it open. He laughed a little when he noticed it was from Haley. He quickly read it. ' Follow my lead. I have a plan. - HJ' He couldn't figure out if this was going to be a good thing or a bad thing. He closed his phone and looked over at her. She just gave him a little, evil looking smile, and picked up her drink.

After the four of them had ordered and their food finally arrived, Haley spoke up again. "So Brooke, who's that boy you keep talking about. What was his name?" Haley asked normally and Brooke's eyes went wider than you could have ever imagined and she stared right at Haley. "Wh- What are you talking about?" Brooke stuttered. Nathan was trying everything he could not to burst out laughing. This was Haley's plan? Lucas just looked annoyed and a little pissed off. "Oh my gosh, I remember! You've been talking about Lucas for like the past week. You're who she likes now !" Haley said, pretending to remember. Brooke's cheeks were redder than the tomatoes in her salad. She sat there shocked that Haley had just said that. She didn't know what to say. Lucas couldn't help the smile that slowly crept onto his face. "Huh? That's funny. Lucas likes Brooke too! He just will not stop going on about it!" Nathan said. Haley looked at him and mouthed a "thank you". He just nodded as to say "I got your back". Brooke changed her shocked expression to a smile and looked at Lucas. "Oh my goodness. Look at the time ! I gotta go. But this dinner was so nice. Uh, Nathan, do you mind walking me home?" Haley asked and threw the money for her meal on the table. "No, not at all!" Nathan said, and quickly jumped up from the table, putting his money down as well. "Okay, well Brooke, I'll see you later back at the hotel! Have fun, byee!" Haley said and practically dragged Nathan out of the restaurant before either Brooke or Lucas could say anything.

When they were safely outside Haley turned to Nathan and they high fived. "I cannot believe that was your plan!" Nathan said. "Ehh, not my best work but it'll do ." Haley said. They turned toward the direction of the hotel and walked home side by side.

**Authors Note:** **So I feel like this chapter was a little rushed because I really wanted to get it posted. It has been a while since I updated. But, I hope you like it anyway. I know there was a lot of Brucas, but I want to say that this is not going to be a Brucas story. It's a Naley. But, let me know what you thought. Sorry it's so short. - Love EC **


	7. Inside We're Broken

**Authors Note: Okayyy, so I went to Florida for Spring break and then ever `since I got home I've been really busy. So my apologies for the wicked late update. Forgive me? Anyway, Chapter 7 , woooh! **

**-EC**

Chapter 7: Inside We're Broken

Haley was sitting in her hotel room bed, flicking through channels on the big screen TV located on the wall in front of her. She wasn't paying any attention to anything that was on. Her thoughts were completely consumed with the one boy that had seemed to take them over quite a lot lately.

After they has so cleverly admitted the attraction that Brooke and Lucas both had for each other, Nathan walked her home from the restaurant . They ended up talking about themselves the whole time. Not in a conceded way. But, the kind of stuff you talked about on a first date. She learned so much about Nathan and couldn't help but feel angry with herself for judging him so poorly before she really knew the type of person he was. He was kind, sweet, generously handsome, and he really opened up to her. She forced herself to break down the fortress he puts up around everyone else and that felt good. Even though Haley didn't get as personal with her life, she still told him a lot more than she had told anyone, besides Brooke, in a **long** time. The funny thing was , she felt so comfortable talking to him. She really enjoyed it.

Haley had fallen asleep after she got back last night from dinner and when she woke up that morning, Brooke had already left, so she hadn't gotten a chance to talk to her yet.

Haley looked over at the door when she noticed it had opened and she smiled at Brooke as she walked in. Haley's smile fell instantly when she noticed the extremely mad look on Brooke's face.

"Oh no, What happened?" Haley asked getting up from the bed. She walked toward Brooke and placed both her hands on her shoulders, looking truly concerned. What came next was a big shock. Brooke's face changed quicker then anything she had ever seen, from a frown to a huge smile.

"We're together !" Brooke screamed so loud Haley was sure other people from different rooms could hear her.

"You did it! You got us together! Thank you so much Hales." Brooke said , hugging her very tightly. "Your welcome. I knew you guys would get together eventually. I just gave you a push in the right direction." Haley said. "And it so worked. He walked me home and then kissed me. And we're going out tomorrow night." Brooke said, with that dreamy glimmer in her eyes. "I'm so happy for you Brooke. I know you've wanted this for a while." Haley said. "Yep, and now that we have that all sorted out, we can work on you and Nathan." Brooke said, very excitedly.

"Uh, what do you mean me and Nathan?" Haley asked, a little scared. " We have to get you together now, and don't tell me that's not what you want, because I can see it in your eyes whenever you're around him." Brooke said. "Brooke, I don't think I'm ready for that. I like Nathan, I do. But, I don't want to do that to him." Haley said looking down and picking an invisible piece of lint of her tank top. "Do what to him?" Brooke asked, confused. "Get him involved with all my drama. My last relationship really affected me emotionally and I don't want that to have an impact on my relationship with Nathan. So I think it's better if we're just friends." Haley said, sadly. " Hales, I hate to be so blunt, but you need to stop living in your last relationship and start over again. You are never going to find love if you keep making up ridiculous excuses not to. Maybe Nathan isn't then one, maybe he is. You are never going to find out if you don't do something about it. It's time to stop hiding." Brooke said, looking Haley right in the eyes.

Haley knew that was exactly what she would have told Brooke if she was in Haley's position. But, she was having trouble wrapping her head around it. She had been doing so good on her own. She found the independence in herself that she didn't know she had before Cole came around. There she went again, making up sorry excuses. Haley wanted to find love and get married and experience all the things that you only think are possible in fairytales. She would never have that if she continued to shut herself off. Nathan was an amazing guy and she knew she could be really happy with him. But she didn't know if he liked her or if she could be the girlfriend he needed her to be.

"I, umm, need to get some air. I'll be back later." Haley said, walking toward the door. "Hales, no wait. Don't go." Brooke said. But it was too late. Haley was long gone.

Haley quickly walked to the elevator and rode down to the first floor. When the doors opened she immediately regretted leaving her room. Nathan was sitting on a couch in the lobby, playing with his phone. Nathan was the last person she wanted to see right now after her conversation with Brooke. She thought quickly. Maybe she could turn around and get back in the elevator before he saw her - too late.

"Hey Haley!" he said, getting up from the couch. Haley smiled and walked toward him. "Hi." she said trying her best not to look uncomfortable. "What are you doing down here?" Haley asked. "Oh, I was waiting for Luke. He was supposed to meet me here, but he just text me saying he couldn't make it." he said. Haley nodded. " Wanna get lunch?" he asked. Haley almost choked on air. How was she going to do that? She didn't understand why she was so uncomfortable around him now. But the possibility of them being a couple made it a little nerve racking. She finally admitted to herself that she had feelings for him. She couldn't stop thinking about what Brooke said - You are never going to find love if you keep making up ridiculous excuses not to.

"Yea, sure. Lunch sounds great." Haley said. Nathan smiled and led her to the restaurant located in the hotel. As they were walking Nathan leaned in close to her ear and whispered. "Love the skirt." Haley looked down and noticed the very short skirt she had on. Was he flirting with her? He was making this very difficult for her. She muttered a simple "thanks" and continued toward the restaurant.

Soon they were seated and had just received their drinks. "So how do you like cheering? I heard Brooke's kind of tough." Nathan said. "She's not that bad." Haley said, She then saw Nathan's questioning look. "Okay so she's pretty bad. But I enjoy cheering. It kind of makes me feel like I'm back in high school." Haley said. " Ugh, I would not like to remember that." Nathan said. "What was high school like for you?" Haley asked, intrigued. "Well I was basically the most popular kid. Everyone loved me. Kind of like now." Nathan said, smirking "I know you were popular! I went to high school with you stupid. I, however, did not flock towards you like the rest of the female population." Haley said, flipping her hair in a superior way. "Why? You knew you were to good for me?" Nathan asked. "Yes, I did know that, and I'm glad you do to." Haley said laughing. " Trust me, I definitely do." Nathan said, grabbing his drink. Haley thought he was so sweet.

"Why don't you want to remember high school?" Haley asked, referring back to what he said earlier. " My family was just a little crazy. I feel free in college. How screwed up is that? I wanted to go to college solely for the purpose of getting away from my parents." Nathan said. "It's not screwed up. That's why most people go to college. Screw the degree and chance for a really great job." Haley said, trying to make him feel better. He let out a little laugh. "You're funny." he said. "I try." Haley said sarcastically. "So, is that why we never hung out in high school? Cause you thought I was an ass?" Nathan asked, obviously trying to deter the conversation away from his family. "Pretty much. And you wouldn't have even given me the time of day. I was a tutor - a.k.a uncool." Haley said. "Well I apologize for that. If I really knew you then, we would have probably been really good friends." Nathan confirmed. "Oh yeah? Why do you think that?" Haley asked. "Well, you're smart and mature and I'm dumb and the farthest thing from mature. Opposites attract." Nathan said smiling and looking right into her eyes. Haley blushed instantly. "I guess so. " Haley said. Just then the waiter came over, ready to take their order.

Haley and Nathan were just about done with their lunch and Nathan spoke again. "So I know what I want you to do with me." Haley nearly choked on her drink. "Excuse me !?" Haley asked, very confused. "Okay, so that came out wrong. But, you told me you'd do something for me and I figured out what I want." Nathan said. Haley got a little nervous. "Okayy, and what would that be?" she asked slowly. "You have to go to dinner with me. At a really nice restaurant. Just the two of us." he said, nonchalantly. Haley pondered this for a minute. How bad could it be? It was just dinner. If he confessed his undying love for her, she would just sprint out of there. No problem. "Okay. Time and place." Haley agreed. "Really? I thought it would take more than that. I was sure I would have to at least take my shirt off." he said. Haley threw a piece of bread at him. "You can if you want. I would have no objections to that." Haley said. She could flirt to. She hoped. Nathan laughed. Good sign or bad?

Once they were completely finished Nathan paid, which she thought was so nice, and they headed out. " I'm surprised you paid for mine. I thought I was at least gonna have to take my shirt off." Haley mocked him. "Please do!" he said, smiling widely. "Haley smacked his arm playfully. "You gonna walk me to my room?" Haley asked. "Well, since I have to pass yours on the way to mine, why not?" Nathan said. "Oh, shut up." Haley said as they got on the elevator.

Once they reached their floor, they got off the elevator and walked toward Haley's room. Once they were standing outside her door, she turned to him. "Thanks for lunch. I had a really good time." Haley said. "Yeah, me too. I can't wait to see how dinner turns out." he said. "I'll call you with a time and place." he said. "Okay, sounds good." Haley said, and walked inside.

She was at a point that she didn't know what she wanted anymore. Well, she wanted Nathan. She just didn't know if she could do it. She would surely die if she started a relationship with Nathan and he ended up crushing her in the end. She knew that was probably unlikely. He was truly an amazing guy. She would just have to wait it out and see what happens.

She wasn't going to lie to herself, she was excited about their dinner. And then she had a 100 percent Brooke moment. What was she going to wear? She hadn't really packed any date clothes. What was she saying? This wasn't a date. Not really. Did she want it to be?

Haley started pacing the length of her hotel room. She was asking herself these questions over and over again. Obviously Nathan liked her, if he asked her to dinner, right? Why was she so nervous about all of this. It was just dinner!

Haley was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't even notice Brooke walk in.

"Haley?" Brooke asked, when she noticed she was pacing.

Haley's head snapped up when she heard her name. "Oh, hey."

"Listen, I'm sorry about earlier. I know I came on a little strong. If your not ready to date yet, that's fine. I just thought you could be really happy with Nathan and I just want to see you happy Hales." Brooke said, sincerely.

"I know Brooke, and I love you for that. Everything is just really confusing for me right now and I don't know what to do. I just need someone to tell me what to do." Haley said, barely above a whisper.

"Well, I can't tell you what to do, but I can sit with you and listen for as long as you need. And when I'm done listening, I can tell you what I think. But in the end, it's you who needs to figure it all out." Brooke said. Haley walked toward her and Brooke engulfed her in a hug. One of many that the girls shared over the years when one of them was having a tough time.

Brooke led them to the bed and they both sat down, Indian style, facing each other.

"We're going to dinner." Haley said, simply, looking right at Brooke. "What? Hales that's great." Brooke smiled. "Yeah. I thought so too, but what if he expects it to turn into more? What if **I **expect it to turn into more?" Haley asked. "Well, do you want it to?" Brooke questioned. "No … yes…. Maybe? Ugh, I don't know! When I'm with him, all I can think about is how right it feels and how much I want to kiss him. I can't even think clearly. When I'm not with him, I wonder if I'm ready for a relationship right now." Haley said, sighing. "See ! Confusing!" Haley yelled. "You're gonna have to figure out what you want eventually, but for now you should just focus on having fun on your date. Don't let all this worrying ruin it." Brooke said. "Okay, I'm not gonna let anything ruin it." Haley said.

**Authors Note : There's chapter 7 ! Sorry for any grammar mistakes or anything. It's really late right now but I wanted to get this chapter out. I didn't want to end it where I did, but I had to. Next chapter is the "date". Lots of Naley cuteness! Let me know what you thought. Leave me some love ! -EC **


	8. Fearless? I’m Working On It

**Authors Note: Sorry guys. I've been kind of down lately and haven't had any inspiration for this chapter. But here it is. BTW - this chapter is dedicated to my best friend Jessica. Happy ( belated) Birthday my love !!! Without you I probably wouldn't have written it. Thanks for pushing me !**

Chapter 8: Fearless? I'm Working On It.

What makes a friend? Is it the same kind of qualities that make a **best **friend? Is it the late night phone calls that you share listening to your friend cry her eyes out when all you want to do is sleep? Is it the fact that you can be 100 percent comfortable in front of them and be yourself completely? What happens when a friend checks out and leaves you when you need them most? Can you honestly say that still makes them a **best** friend? Who knows. We all have our theories. At least, I have mine. If our best friend is really in fact, a **best** friend, should we ever have to question if they are or not? Isn't a friends job to make sure you never feel alone? What if you have never felt more alone in you life, but your friend doesn't even notice? Not even a little. What then? Do you go through everything by yourself and just deal with the pain along the way. If this is the situation, independence is a good quality for you to have. It makes everything a little easier. Just a little.

Lucky for Haley James, she has never once in her life had to question if Brooke Davis was a best friend or not. It was always clearly written out for her. Brooke never once checked out on Haley or made her feel alone. Their friendship was the kind made in movies and it always would be.

" You don't think they make my hips look too wide?" Haley asked, self-consciously , as she stood in front of the mirror in the changing room at a store in the mall. ( The malls in Florida. They're still on Spring Break.)

"Hales, are you kidding me? You don't have any hips to begin with." Brooke said as she walked toward Haley and stood next to her in front of the mirror. Brooke put her arm around her. "You look hot." Brooke said, sweetly as Haley adjusted the skinny jeans she was trying on.

Haley's "date" with Nathan was later that night and Brooke took her out shopping to find the perfect outfit. Haley had always been a little self-conscious about herself, but Brooke was always right behind her to reassure her and make her feel confident again.

" I knew it was only a matter of time before you two would finally get together." Brooke said as she looked through a rack of clothes.

" We're not 'together'. We're just going to dinner. That's it." Haley said. She wasn't sure if she was trying to reassure Brooke or herself.

"Whatever you say. But you're extremely excited about this and you know it." Brooke said, pointing a her.

"Okay, maybe I'm a little excited. I haven't been out with a guy in a really long time and I think this is a really big step. It will remind me of what I was missing all those days I locked myself in my room watching sappy movies and feeling sorry for myself." Haley said, holding a blouse up to herself.

" Exactly ! That's the spirit Hales! You've come a long way and I'm proud of you." Brooke said. "Now, as your best friend, I think I can tell you this - that blouse in your hand will make you look like a 40 year old women." She said, grabbing it out of Haley's hands and hanging it back up.

Haley just laughed at Brooke's bluntness. " Well then what should I wear ?" she said, getting discouraged. She had a pair of jeans but needed a nice top. Nathan told her to dress casual, but wouldn't tell her what restaurant they were going to.

"Here try this on." Brooke grabbed a shirt off a rack and threw it to Haley. " Hell no !" Haley exclaimed after taking a look at the sad excuse for a shirt. " Why not? I'm sure Nathan would love it." Brooke teased.

" Love what?". The girls turned around and were faced with Nathan Scott himself and one of his friends from the basketball team.

"Oh hey Nate. I was just saying how awesome you think Haley would look in this." Brooke said, holding up the skimpy top to show him. "Brooke stop." Haley warned as she grabbed the shirt and quickly threw it back on a rack. Her cheeks turning a very dark shade of pink.

" Well I love it. But I think if I saw you in it, we wouldn't be leaving your dorm room." Nathan said, looking right at Haley and her blush only grew.

" Well then." Brooke smirked at Haley. "I think that's enough shopping for one day." Haley said. " So what brings you here Nate?" Haley asked, trying to change the subject.

" Well, Dillon and I were just bored so we decided to come here. And it was definitely a good plan." Nathan said, looking Haley up and down.

Haley noticed this and grew uncomfortable. "Well, we were just leaving. Come on Brooke. Nate I'll see you tonight. Bye Dillon." Haley said and waved. She grabbed Brooke's hand and practically dragged her out of the store.

Once they were safely outside of the store, Brooke spoke. " What the hell was that ?" "What are you talking about? I just don't feel like shopping anymore." Haley said and started walking towards the front doors of the mall.

" Oh my gosh. He was totally turning you on! Ha! Oh, this is great. Your cheeks were so red! I knew something was wrong." Brooke said, still laughing. Haley came to a stop and turned to Brooke. "This is not funny Brooke Davis ! I really like him and I don't want to screw things up. I can't help that he's gorgeous and every time I see him I just wanna kiss him !" Haley confessed.

" He's just got the most amazing blue eyes, the kind you get lost in. His arms are huge ! He works out like every minute of every day. He can be so sweet and caring -" "Uh, Haley?" Brooke tried to cut in, but Haley continued. " He lets me in when we talk and I feel like I'm actually starting to know the real him. He's absolutely perfect and that scares the hell out of me because I'm not !" Haley finished.

" Um maybe you should tell him all of that ?" Brooke said. " Are you insane? I would never tell him that !" Haley said. " Too late." Brooke said looking past Haley too the person standing quietly behind her.

Haley slowly turned around and her eyes immediately went wide as she was faced - again - with the last person she wanted to see at that moment.

" Um, we were just leaving the mall." Nathan said. His arms were crossed and he had a very amused and cocky smirk on his face. He then leaned in, right next to Haley's ear and whispered, " By the way, I do not work out 'every minute of every day' but thanks for noticing ." And then him and Dillon walked away, leaving Haley more embarrassed then she had ever been before in her life.

" That was great !" Brooke said. Haley turned to Brooke. " Whatever, I'm telling Lucas that you sleep with your mouth open !" Haley yelled and then started walking away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that day, at about 5:30, Haley was almost ready for her date. One of her good friends Jessica, who was also on the cheerleading team, was helping Brooke with her hair and makeup.

" I still can't believe your going out with Nathan Scott." Jessica said. " I thought you hated him ?" " I just never got to know him. He's actually a nice guy." Haley said, as Brooke put another curl in her hair. " I guess the heart wants what it wants." Jessica said.

" Okay, done !" Brooke said. Haley looked in the mirror. Brooke did an amazing job. She curled all of her long blonde hair and it looked awesome. Haley had dark skinny jeans on with a cute halter top, borrowed from Brooke.

The girls heard a knock at the door and suddenly got really nervous. Brooke sensed this. " It's gonna be fine. You're going to have a great time, come back and tell me all the juicy details." Brooke comforted her.

" I'll get the door. Haley, try to breath." Jessica said.

Jessica walked over to the door of Brooke and Haley's hotel room and opened it. " Hey Nathan! I'm Jessica ." she said, sticking her hand out. "Nice to meet you Jessica." he said and shook her hand. " You're a cheerleader right ?" Nathan asked. "Yep." Jessica answered. Nathan smirked at her and Jessica just melted. She now understood why Haley wanted to go out with him. " Uh, Haley will be out in a second." Jessica said.

Right on cue, Haley walked out of the bathroom and over to Nathan. " Wow, you look amazing Hales." Nathan said, looking at her. " Thanks. So do you." He had on jeans and a polo and still looked like a supermodel. " These are for you." before he handed the bouquet of roses to her he pulled two out and handed one to Brooke and Jessica. " Oh, how sweet." Both girls said at the same time. He then handed the bouquet to Haley. "Thanks. They're beautiful." she said.

" I'll put them in water Hales. You two go have fun." Brooke said and took the flowers from Haley.

Haley and Nathan turned and left the hotel, took the elevator down to the lobby and walked outside.

" So, we can walk to the place we're going. It's not that far." Nathan said, as they walked out of the hotel and onto the sidewalk leading down the street.

" Are you going to tell me where we're going before we get there?" Haley asked, as she hurried to keep up with him. His legs were a lot longer then hers.

" Nope. It's a surprise." Nathan said, slowing down a little for her. "I hate surprises." Haley quickly said back. "Well, I'll have to remember that for next time." Nathan said, smiling. " Next time?" Haley asked, amused. " I'm planning for you to like this date so much, that you'll be begging me to take you on another one." Nathan said, arrogantly. " Well, you seem pretty sure of yourself Scott." Haley pointed out. Nathan didn't say anything. He just looked at her and showed off his cocky smirk, which told her that he was **very **sure of himself.

" Here we are." Nathan said, about ten minutes later. Haley looked at her surroundings and noticed they were at the beach. Not a restaurant in sight. " Uh? I'm a little confused." Haley said. " Come on." Nathan took her hand and led her across the beach. Haley loved the feeling of her small hand in his big one. It made her feel safe. As corny as that sounded, she hadn't really felt safe in a while.

When Haley felt Nathan stop walking, she looked up from the sand and her breath caught in her throat. " Oh wow." Was all she could get out.

There was a small table set in the sand with a picnic basket placed on it. There were a few candles lit, that looked beautiful glowing in the almost dark night.

" So you like it?" Nathan asked from behind her. Haley couldn't remember the last time someone had gone through that much trouble to do something nice for her. In that moment she just felt like jumping into his arms and never letting go.

" Oh my gosh ! I love it ! It's beautiful Nathan. Thank you." Haley said sincerely. He pulled out a chair for Haley to sit down before sitting down himself.

About two hours later, after Haley and Nathan had both enjoyed a great mac and cheese dinner and great conversation, they were walking along the beach.

" Thanks for coming tonight. I had a lot of fun." Nathan said. He honestly couldn't remember the last time he had so much fun. Haley was just so easy to talk to.

" I had fun too. And I'm glad I came. You're different than I thought Nathan Scott." Haley said. They were now facing each other and Nathan took her hands in his own.

" There's something that I've been wanting to do for a long time." Nathan said, looking straight into her eyes. Instantly, Haley knew what he was talking about. She had also wanted to do it. Ever since Nathan had first kissed her - to save her from Cole, she had wanted his lips on hers again.

She didn't say anything though. She just waited nervously as his face grew closer and closer to hers…..

**Authors Note : Sorry for the 4 month wait. But I hope you liked this chapter. Let me know as always !! Review !! It means a lot to me ! Thanks - EC**


	9. You Are My Heaven

Chapter 9 : You Are My Heaven

Sometimes life works in mysterious ways. It can beat you up and scare you. It can show you love and hurt. Sometimes you can see a beautiful day followed by a not so nice, stormy one. Just when you think you can't hold on any longer, life sends you a miracle. Her miracle was Nathan Scott.

He had come into her world and in a short time changed most of her theories on life. She used to think that people couldn't change. You are who you are, and at the end of the day it's who you've always been. Now she wasn't so sure about that one. She also learned that you never really know someone until you get to _know _them. She had judged Nathan just by observing from the outside. When she actually talked to him, she had never felt more wrong in her life. When she listened to his story, she realized he was just a normal person, with normal problems that made him who he was. Being with him made her feel nervous but comfortable. She felt a calm wash over her every time she saw him smile.

And now, here she was, just inches away from having it all.

She just waited nervously as his face grew closer and closer to hers…..

When his lips hit hers she was positive she was in heaven. It was slow and hesitant but all of their feelings were poured into it. His hand gently caressed her cheek. She had never felt more wanted and desired in her life. Eventually, they both needed to breath, and they slowly pulled apart.

Haley couldn't believe everything she was feeling. She hadn't felt like this ever, not even with Cole. Mostly she felt safe and protected. And then she remembered. She remembered the last time she let someone into her life. It started just like this. He was sweet and caring and she felt safe. And then it ended with a broken heart and her life in pieces. It took so long to put it back together. She couldn't do that again. She wouldn't survive. Things were better now. She was finding the independence in herself that she didn't know she had before. She was doing fine.

" I can't do this." Haley whispered, and slowly backed away. " What?" Nathan asked, extremely confused. That was the most amazing kiss he ever had and now she was backing away.

" I'm sorry, I just - I have to go." Haley stuttered and turned to walk away. " Haley wait ! What's wrong?" Nathan asked quickly. She started speed walking up the beach and he followed right behind her, catching up quickly. "I can't do this again. I was doing better - I was fine again. By myself. I can't do this . I just - ." By now Haley was crying and she couldn't form actual words. " Haley, I don't understand. What are you talking about?" Nathan said. Haley had now turned around and was facing him. " I can't go through that again Nathan ! The last time I opened up to someone and was vulnerable, it ended in misery and I shut down. It's just easier this way Nathan. I'm sorry."

Nathan knew she was talking about her 'screw up of an ex-boyfriend'. " So what Haley? You're gonna live the rest of your life alone because it's _easier_?! You deserve to have someone who loves you! Just because one guy in you're life was a dick doesn't mean all of them are!" Nathan said, desperate to show her how he really felt. He wasn't going to let go that easy. He was tired of living his life the way he had been. He felt too many things for her to just let her slip away. "You're right. Okay? I'm scared. I'm scared of actually feeling something towards someone because I learned a long time ago not to trust anyone! What happens when you realize that there are better girls out there Nathan? Huh? What happens when you don't like me anymore and once again I'm left behind? " Haley said, tears streaming down her face.

Nathan grabbed Haley and pulled her in a hug. At first she was surprised but eventually wrapped her arms around him and cried . Her face was against his chest and he knew she was getting his shirt wet but he didn't care one bit.

"I would never do that to you Haley. I would never do what he did. You need to give me a chance to show you that we're not all the same. I like you a lot and I know you like me. We can do this. I promise it's going to be okay." Nathan whispered to her.

Haley pulled away from him , her face stained with tears. Nathan thought she had never looked more beautiful. He was reaching her and could see the walls she built start to break down. " We can do this." He repeated.

Haley looked right into his eyes and knew he meant it. He meant every word. She just knew. She also knew that he was right. Not everyone was Cole and she didn't want to be alone for the rest of her life. She wouldn't take the easy way out. She was going to fight her insecurities and she was going to win.

" We can do this." This time it came from Haley's mouth. Nathan looked at her and smiled. She smiled back and grabbed the back of his head. This time the kiss had even more passion and feeling in it. This was the start of something beautiful and they both knew it. When they pulled away he wrapped his arms around her waist into a hug. She placed her head in the crook of his neck and whispered, "Thank you." " For what?" Nathan asked. She pulled back and looked into his eyes. " For saving me." was all she said, and he understood. "Someone's got to." He whispered.

They walked hand in hand back up the beach and all the way to Haley's dorm. "I had an amazing night." Haley said, as they stood outside her door. " I definitely did too." Nathan said, smirking. " So what does this mean for us?" Haley asked looking at her feet nervously. " This means that I'm gonna kiss you a lot, and call you all the time, and take you out and show you off to all my 'soon to be jealous' friends and most importantly, I'm gonna call you my girlfriend." Nathan said. Haley suddenly looked up with the hugest smile on her face. "Really?" she asked. "Hell yes." He answered and kissed her again.

Once they said their goodbyes, he told her he'd call her tomorrow and she went inside. When she closed the door, she leaned against it and smiled. She couldn't remember the last time she was this happy. Everything was perfect. And then the phone rang.

Haley slowly walked over to the phone, with a huge smile on her face from the previous events of the night. "Hello?" she answered. "Hello, is this Haley James?" the unfamiliar voice asked on the other end. "Yes it is." Haley asked, quite confused. "I'm calling from University Hospital. Your roommate, Brooke Davis, was in a car accident…." Haley didn't even hear the rest before the phone fell from her hand and she dropped to her knees. She sat there for a minute just staring into space, images of her and Brooke flashing through her mind. This couldn't be happening.

When she finally snapped back to reality, she hung up the phone, grabbed her keys and ran out the door. In record time she had her car started and was on her way to the hospital.

As soon as she had her car parked at the hospital, she got out and ran in, straight to the front desk. "What room is Brooke Davis in ?" She asked, frantically and out of breath. " I'm sorry, only family can see her at this time." The lady at the front desk said. "I'm her sister, now what room is she in?" Haley lied, getting angry. "274." was all she said before Haley took off running toward the elevator. When she reached the room she stood outside for a minute and tried to prepare herself.

She hadn't even stayed on the phone with the person who called her earlier, long enough to hear the severity of Brooke's injuries. After a few moments of trying to mentally prepare herself, she slowly turned the handle on the door and walked in. As soon as she saw Brooke laying on the hospital bed hooked up to all sorts of machines, she broke down in tears for the second time that night. She walked over to the bed and sat down in the chair next to it, tears streaming down her face. "Oh God, Brookie, what happened?" she asked, knowing she wouldn't get a response. Haley held Brooke's hand while she cried and worried about the fate of her best friend.

A few minutes later, a doctor walked into the room and Haley got up to talk to him. "Hello, my name is Doctor Jones. I'm not sure how much they told you but your friend was in a car accident. She was hit by a drunk driver. She has some severe bruising, a broken arm, and a minor concussion. It may not seem like it, but she was very lucky." The doctor explained. " When will she wake up?" Haley asked nervously. "That's completely up to her. Sometimes it's a few hours, sometimes it's a few weeks. Now, all we can do is wait." he said. "Okay, thank you doctor." Haley thanked him and he nodded and walked out.

Haley was the picture of a broken girl. Just when she thought her life was right on track again and she was happy, the world had to knock her down once again. Brooke was the most important person in her life for so long and now she was lying in a hospital bed, helpless. Haley felt like she couldn't breath or even stand up if she tried. She didn't even know where to begin without her best friend. The doctor said it could take weeks for her to wake up. Haley had never gone more than a few days without seeing Brooke before.

Right when Haley was about to let another tear fall from her eye the door swung open and Lucas came rushing in. She had texted him on her way here to let him know what had happened.

" How is she? Is she gonna be okay? What happened?" Lucas spoke quickly and very nervously. Haley stood up from the chair next to Brooke's bed so Lucas could take her place and hold her hand.

" The doctor said she was very lucky and she'll wake up when she's ready. She was hit by a drunk driver Luke."

When the doctor had told Haley this earlier, she was furious. Someone else's stupidity had put her friend's life in the balance.

Lucas hadn't said anything else, just sat there staring at her bruised and cut face. Haley took this as her cue and moved toward the door. "I'll give you a minute." she said and slipped out into the hall. As soon as she was in the hallway she leaned up against the wall and broke down all over again. The tears started flowing and she couldn't control them. Her legs eventually gave out and she slid down the wall until she was sitting up against it. Just when Haley started to think that she was all alone in this horrible situation - she remembered ; she wasn't. She had Nathan now. He was hers and she didn't have to go through this alone. She slowly pulled out her cell phone and dialed his number. It had rang five times before his sleepy voice answered the phone.

"Haley? What's wrong? Why are you calling so late?" He asked, worriedly. Haley glanced at her watch and noticed it was after midnight. "I'm sorry, I know it's late but I really need you." Haley said still crying. "What happened? Why are you crying Hales?" Nathan was already out of bed and scrambling to put normal clothes on instead of pajamas. "It's Brooke. There was an accident and she won't wake up. I can't do this." Haley said sobbing. "Baby, where are?" Nathan asked. He hated hearing her like this. It was tearing him up inside. "The hospital." she said and he was already running out of his room and getting into his car. "I'm on my way." he said quickly and hung up. Haley couldn't have been more grateful that he was coming to be with her. He didn't ask anymore questions than he needed to. He just knew she needed him and was coming to her now. She tried to stop her crying and dry her eyes but it was useless. She just put her head back against the wall and waited until he got to her. So he could save her….. again.

Nathan hadn't ever driven so fast in his life. He had probably broken a dozen driving laws on his way to the hospital but he really didn't give a shit. Nathan didn't even know what was going on. All Haley had said was something happened to Brooke. He didn't know what or how. But he knew he needed to be with Haley because she was probably crushed right now. She sounded devastated on the phone and he didn't want her to be alone.

Nathan sprinted inside the hospital as soon as he arrived and went straight to the front desk. " I'm looking for Brooke Davis' room." he said to the lady. "I'm sorry only family at this time." the lady said once again to someone looking for Brooke. "I'm her brother." Nathan lied. He knew Haley would be in her room and he needed to find her. "274." the lady answered and Nathan took off toward the elevator after muttering an incoherent thank you.

As soon as Nathan reached the hallway Brooke's room was in, he saw Haley sitting outside the door with her arms wrapped around her knees and her head down. He almost though he saw her shaking. He ran right up to her and bent down. "Hey beautiful." he said gently , as not to scare her. Haley quickly raised her head and couldn't have been happier to see those gorgeous blue eyes staring back at her. "Hi." she said slowly. He took a seat next to her against the wall and wrapped his arm around her. Haley laid her head down on his shoulder and felt like she was exactly where she was supposed to be.

Nathan didn't said anything. He knew that she would talk when she wanted to. After about 15 minutes of sitting in silence, Nathan looked down and noticed Haley had fallen asleep. He really didn't want to wake her but he knew if her let her sleep like that she would wake up all sore. He gently whispered in her ear. "Hales, wake up babe." She stirred a little and finally opened her eyes. "Where am I ?" She asked confused and hazy from her nap. "We're at the hospital." Nathan said and suddenly Haley remembered everything that had happened in the past couple hours. Haley decided she should probably tell Nathan what happened now. He had been so patient through this whole thing and she loved that about him but he didn't deserve to be in the dark like this. "Brooke was in a car accident. She got hit by a drunk driver and now she won't wake up." Haley said , surprising Nathan when she talked. Hearing this made Nathan very angry at that drunk driver. He wasn't ever extremely close to Brooke but she was a good person and her knew how important she was to Haley. Those two were practically sisters. "I'm so sorry Hales. Does Lucas know ?" He asked. "Yea, he's in there with her right now." Haley answered. "Hey Nathan?" she asked. "Yea baby ?" Nathan responded. "Can you please take me home ?" she asked him. She really wanted to stay at the hospital with Brooke but if she was being reasonable she knew there was nothing she could do until she woke up. She would have the hospital call her if she woke up before she could come back tomorrow. " Of course, let's go." He said and helped her stand up. "Just give me one minute." she said and walked back into Brooke's room. Lucas had fallen asleep in the chair next to her bed. She walked around to the other side and grabbed Brooke's hand. " I'll be back tomorrow Brookie. I love you." she whispered to Brooke and kissed her forehead.

Nathan witnessed this from the doorway and saw how hard it was for Haley not to break down again. Haley let go of Brooke's hand and walked over to Nathan. He grabbed her and they walked out. They decided to drive Haley's car back to the dorms and Nathan would come back and get his tomorrow.

When they got to Haley's dorm room, they walked inside and Haley grabbed sweatpants and a tank top. She went into the bathroom and came out five minutes later. Nathan had waited and was sitting on her bed when she got out. She walked over to him and looked into his beautiful eyes. "Will you stay with me tonight ?" she asked hesitantly. "Of course." he answered. He removed his sweatshirt and jeans and climbed into the bed with her. Haley snuggled right up to him and laid her head on his t-shirt covered chest. "Thank you so much for being with me through this Nathan. It means everything to me." Haley said quietly. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be." Nathan said and they both fell asleep together. The way it would be from now on.


End file.
